


Prompt the Multishipper

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Build A Bear, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff turns into angst....oops, Krypton, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multi, Team as Family, and apparently I kill villains in this now on request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: A mix of crack, fluff, angst and whatever you guys feel like prompting me with. Starts off with Supercorp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've had a few people ask me if I was taking prompts, had people send me prompts assuming I was. And it sounds like a fun idea to try out other people's ideas. So here we go. I'll probably update about everyday as long you all prompt me. If you have a oneshot you want me to write go ahead and leave a prompt in the comments section. Or you can always hop over to tumblr and find me at Bibliophile-rhino-nerd. 
> 
> On what I will write, I'll basically write most pairings. I won't be writing anyone paired with Mon-el though. I'm sorry, but god the way they're writing him in the show is painful. Which is just annoying cause I liked him in the comics and he had so much promise. But till they give his character actual development it's not happening. I'd have to waste paragraphs referring to imagined development. Fingers crossed they do something interesting with him in the show. But besides him pretty much anyone is cool to prompt me with. Next I'm not going to write smut. All hail the smut writers but I'm not one of them. Other than that like, pretty much whatever. 
> 
> Prompt for Chapter 1:  
> Kim: Kara and Lena have been dating for a bit when Alex comes to Lenas apartment. She asks how serious Lena is about Kara, all the while scanning the apartment. Lena expects a shovel talk, but Alex is like: "Yeah, no, we're gonna have make some changes around here", then mumbling on about sunlamps and emergency procedures.

Lena Luthor was giddy. She wasn’t entirely sure she had ever been this giddy before in her life. Grabbing a pillow she hugged it close while falling into the unmade bed laughing in pure joy. But Kara Danvers had spent the night and only just left in a rush worried about being late to work. Lena had never thought she could be this happy. It was barely comprehensible that Kara liked her back. 

At the sound of a knock she sat up. Had Kara forgotten something? Of course the woman had, she was so adorable when flustered. A smirk pulled at her lips as she pulled on a shirt that was definitely ot her’s and pair of shorts on before heading to the door. Kara had been a mess of adorable the night before, but just so kind and sweet. 

Opening the door she wondered if she could tempt Kara into calling in sick. Imagine her surprise and horror at the sight of Alex Danvers standing on the other side. “Alex?” Her brain that never stopped running froze. 

Alex stepped right in. She was eyeing the apartment with a sharp eye. “We’ll have to make some changes.” 

Lena’s brain was busy rebooting. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Sunlamps are a must. We can probably replace all the light bulbs with full spectrum lighting. Do you have a safe room?” Alex turned to her dubiously. 

“Yes, but what are you doing?” Lena asked as Alex brought out a blackberry and began to make notes. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “If my sister is going to be staying here there are some preparations that will need to be made.” 

“What!?” Lena would forever deny the sound of surprise and fear that came out of her throat. 

Hands on her hips Alex turned a frightening glare on her. It was almost refreshing to be getting a reaction she understood out of the woman, she just didn’t know why. “If you say it was just a one night stand I will find a very deep very dark hole to throw you in.” 

“You! What how..how do you know..I mean what exactly do you know?” Lena scrambled, was this some sort of older sibling shovel talk but why lamps? 

Alex gave her a pointed look. “I know that you know who my sister is, she was very proud to inform us all you had known since day one and never used that information against her. And I’m sure you’re aware we track her phone.” She held up her hand. “The hickies and the fact I know that that is my sister's shirt isn’t helping your case.” 

Lena flushed, and cursed her pale complexion. “Why exactly are you here Alex?” 

“Because if Kara’s going to be spending time here.” A visible shiver went up the woman’s spine. “And believe me when I say I want to know as little about her time with you as possible. Certain precautions need to be made.” 

“Precautions?” Lena finally felt like she understood roughly what was happening though, it was just highly unexpected. 

Alex continued typing on her phone. “Yes, we’ll need sunlamps so she can regenerate while spending time here. Panic room for you obviously. Having a superhero around tends to lead to kidnap. Not to mention with your record it’s just common sense at this point. Though you said you have a panic room? If you could open that so I can note alien smart precautions.” 

Lena walked over and set her palm on a photograph of her and Lex that quickly scanned her palm before opening a door into a small cramped space. “It’s small, but it was designed to not be apparent that it exists.” 

“We’ll need more than just the hand system.” Alex said immediately. She looked around the room. “Lead lined walls I assume?” 

“Yes, with Titanium sheeting on the outside.” Lena said, she was proud of the room after all. 

Alex awkwardly clapped her hand on her shoulder. “Good, I’ll have the DEO send the necessary equipment up tonight. Oh and we’ll stock you up with protein bars that hold enough calories to keep Kara going for an entire day.” 

“That’s possible?” Lena said staring at her in shock. Her girlfriend, or well she hoped she was her girlfriend after last night, ate like a team of high schoolers. 

A genuine smile lit up Alex’s face. “We had to engineer it and Kara says it tastes like dirt. But we keep them around as emergency rations for if she’s ever hurt. Oh and we’ll be putting in a panic button in every room of course.” 

Lena crossed her arms and looked over Kara’s sister. “This is not what I was expecting.” 

Alex raised a brow. “What, expecting the shovel talk for dating my sister?” She laughed. “Yeah I already got threatened not to even dare, and considering my girlfriend arrested you last month I think it would be redundant. You’re a smart woman, I don’t need to explain what will happen if you hurt Kara do I?” 

“No.” She loosened. “Want some coffee and we can go over these improvements? I’ve had some idea’s on red sun lamps instead of kryptonite for the training room she’s told me about.” 

“Really? You’d have to sign some NDAs of course.” Alex said, though her eyes had lit up with a familiar scientific curiosity that Lena knew from experience.

“Of course, and could you tell your hacker that he needs to stop being so obvious while you get those papers. It’s painful not following his trail and hacking into his database.”


	2. Supercorp-Kryptonian Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend Katherine texted me a prompt asking for Kara singing in her native language.

Lena was looking forward to going home. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Still, it had been a treat to get to spend her afternoon and evening down in R&D doing what she loved. They were working on an energy system that would power their entire building just based off the foot traffic in the lobby. Course it was still a good two years or more out, but it was promising. The implications of that sort of technology. They could power the nation off sidewalks and roads! Just thinking about it reminded her why she’d completely forgotten dinner. 

Still there was a board meeting the next day and she needed to get some sleep. So here she was heading up to her office to collect her things before heading home. It had been a good day. The only spot that wasn’t had been Kara cancelling their lunch plans. Smiling at the thought of the reporter she wondered if she’d gotten the interview she’d been hunting down. 

Opening her door she paused as she heard the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard. Someone was singing a low, terribly sad song in a language she had never heard. Slipping out of her heels so as not to give herself away she cautiously approached her balcony. There teetering back and forth in a rhythmic rocking motion; Supergirl was perched looking out over the city. 

Lena felt the breath in her throat catch. If the song that was still continuing with its haunting melody evoked feelings of loss and pain, that was nothing on the heroine herself. Silent tears were running down her face. The light from the city illuminating her with soft flickers of light and dark shadows. Everything about her posture spoke of unspeakable grief. 

There was nothing that could have prepared her for this. Something was horribly wrong. All Lena knew was she needed to help the hero who looked like she’d been gutted in all but deed. She stepped forward and following Kara’s example reached out. The hero didn’t startle at her touch but otherwise didn’t react. The haunting song still falling past her lips in her alien language. Dropping her hand from the woman’s shoulder to where he hand was holding the railing she took the malleable hand and threaded their fingers together. 

Something told her that breaking this moment wouldn’t be wise. So she stood there beside the hero offering what comfort she could. Finally the sound came to an end as the hero quietly let the last note fade. Lena waited till the woman looked at her with nearly unseeing eyes. Nodding to herself she gently pulled the woman with her to her side of the railing. Once they both had two feet on the ground, so to speak, she guided them both into her office. Which led her to her first problem. It wasn’t much of a choice. Without letting go of Supergirl’s hand she messaged her driver before leading both of them into the elevator. 

They remained in silence as the elevator descended. Lena felt like a spoken word would break whatever spell had fallen over them. All she knew was she’d been shown the hero at her most vulnerable and not honoring that was unthinkable. She wondered if it would have given Lex pause to see what he saw as an abomination, look so fragile and inexorably human and alien at the same time. It didn’t matter though. Lex was mad and the woman before her was so inexplicably broken and even if she didn’t know how to ask for it, in need of help. 

So Lena pulled at their still joined hands and with the caution of leading a person made of glass to her car. It only took a single look to guarantee that her driver kept his mouth shut. Anthony had been her driver long enough to know when not to ask questions. There was something surreal about seeing the alien sitting in the back seat of her car. 

As they drove towards her pent house, she watched Supergirl staring out through the window unseeing. Lena just squeezed the hand ever so carefully. In all their interactions she’d never noticed before how soft, human even that she felt. Her skin was as pliable as anyone’s. The scientist in her was fascinated that the woman’s skin gave at the gentle press of fingers but flattened bullets. It was...unexplainable and she’d love to learn the how’s and why’s another day. 

Pulling up in front of her building Lena opened the door and with a tug pulled the hero out after her. It was late and dark meaning only a few people took note. She winced at the sight of a teen who was loitering about the building lifting their cell phone. Ignoring it she guided them into the building and into yet another elevator. It was fortunate Supergirl’s head was bowed, golden curtains of hair hiding her tear stained face. The next morning was not going to be fun for her PR team, but small mercies. At least they wouldn’t have to explain why Lena had led a crying hero into her apartment. 

It was a relief when she finally managed to get them to her apartment. Turning to face the hero she reached up, slowly with cautious fingers she unclasped the cape letting it fall to the ground. With a gentle shove she pushed the hero down onto the couch. Leaning down she picked up the cape and walked into her kitchen leaving it hanging over the back of a chair. Opening her cupboards she pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle she’d gotten from a business partner. 

Setting them down on the counter she headed into her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothing. Rooting through her drawers she found an old sweatshirt of Lex’s she thought would fit the hero. Shaking her head at either of their reactions to knowing what she was going to do with it, she grabbed a pair of sweats as well. Returning to the common area she rested the folded clothing on the hero’s lap. Turning to grab the wine she heard a whoosh. Raising an eyebrow she pivoted, wine and glasses in hand, to see the hero sitting, curled up on the couch wearing the sweats. Her suit neatly folded on the side table. 

Amused she sauntered over and sat down and poured the wine before offering a glass to the woman. The hero seemed to consider the offer before accepting it. Leaning back on the couch she sipped at her wine and closed her eyes unsure of what to do now. 

In a soft voice Supergirl broke the silence. “Thank you.” 

Cracking her eyes open Lena turned to look at the woman thoughtfully. Her eyes were still dim but she seemed more present now. “It was my pleasure.” 

The woman sipped at her wine quietly before speaking again. She wasn’t looking at Lena but rather her own knees. “I’m sorry for just...showing up. But I wasn’t sure where else to go.” 

Lena blinked, that was...she hadn’t been aware the hero saw her as much more than an acquaintance. Reaching out she patted the woman’s shoulder awkwardly. Honestly it should have been Kara doing this, not her. “You’re always welcome. Why me though? Surely you have someone closer to go to.”

Supergirl shook her head slowly. “Not for this.” She fell silent for a long minute. “On Krypton today would have been a holiday to celebrate the new life given by Rao. We’d have eaten cakes and there would have been singing and mixing between houses in the streets. But they’re all gone.” 

“Your cousin?” Lena asked carefully watching the overwhelming grief on the hero’s face. It was the type that made a person want to claw it physically from inside them. 

The piercing and horribly sad eyes of the hero turned on her for the first time that night. “He’s more human than anything else. He doesn’t know, or understand or want to really. I...I envy you that sometimes.” 

Lena frowned tilting her head slightly. “I don’t understand.” 

Supergirl reached out running her finger around the rim of her glass. “I know what it is to lose a family member to madness.” The bone deep exhaustion was clear to hear in her voice. “But your family even if they were mad and hurt you they still wanted you.” 

Lena felt her breath catch in her throat. She’d only told one person that the Luthor’s were her family in truth, and Supergirl’s words implied that she knew. Her own feeling were in turmoil, anger, pain, but she held it back. There was a thread of understanding that gave her pause. “You?”

Supergirl gave a mirthless chuckle. “My parents sent me to protect Kal...that was the only reason I was saved from the planet’s destruction. Even before everything was destroyed they were gone far more than they were around. My aunt cared for me more than my parents ever did I think. But then she was gone and…” She fell silent. “They knew our world was doomed for years, had to have known and been working on the pods that got Kal and I off the planet for over year at least. But they told me nothing. I was given no choice. You know my pod didn’t hold any food, any information to aid me in adjusting to earth, not even a spare shirt.” 

Reaching out Lena gripped the hero’s shoulder firmly as she began to shake with emotion. It was almost violent how her body vibrated. 

“Kal’s pod...it was full of information, his blanket, some clothing, even baby formula. Everything his parents could give him to give him a better chance. I was just another advantage given to him. And if it wasn’t for the phantom zone I would have given everything to protect him.” She choked back a sound of pain. “But when he found me he didn’t even stay with me for a day. Gave me to his scientist friends. Barely spoke to me. You know when he was in National city it was the most I’d seen him since he was a baby?” Supergirl shook her head. “I think Lex was a better person than Kal before he went mad.” 

Lena’s grip tightened and she couldn’t find it in her to be insulted. She couldn’t even imagine her life if Lex hadn’t of cared for her, made her proud to be a Luthor. It was different, she wondered what they’re lives would have been like if Lex had been the lost alien and Kal the son of the Luthors. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Because that’s what it was. Indifference where she’d faced love and now hate. Abandonment in the truest sense. “Your scientist family, are they still?” 

A bitter laugh came out of the hero’s mouth. “Alex, I’ve lost her. I could forgive her killing my aunt, but she can’t forgive me realizing her father is not who he once was.” 

Surprised Lena felt pieces slotting into place. She hauled the pliable hero, her friend into her arms. “What happened?” 

“Jeremiah. We found him, got him back from Cadmus.” Kara whimpered. “But it wasn’t right, he wasn’t himself. I tried to tell Alex but...she’s sacrificed so much having me as a sister. And now I’ve lost her.” 

Lena held the shaking woman as tears began to dampen her shoulder. “Kara, I...I know it feels like the end of the world but you’re going to survive.” 

“They all leave Lena.” Kara choked out. Pulling back she wiped angrily at her tears. “I should be on Krypton celebrating life but instead I’m...I’ve lost my family again. And my friends barely speak to me any longer. I can’t… I can’t.” 

Lena dragged Kara back into her arms. “I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere.” She felt anger and fear in equal measure as she let the woman sob on her. She was going to find everyone who had dared to hurt her friend and she was going to destroy them. Alex Danvers better have an apology and a decent excuse for what she’d said. Though knowing what she did of the sisters she guessed it had been words from a moment of hurt and that they hadn’t been meant. The bond between the sisters had seemed almost unhealthy in how dependent they both were on each other. Lena had little doubt this fight would be a thing of the past, the timing had been unfortunate though. No she was more concerned about the mentions of friends. 

Who could possibly throw away a friendship with the woman in in her arms. Kissing the crown of Kara’s head she held onto her tightly. No, she was going to protect her, and those so called friends were going to rue the day they’d shunned her. Her eyes narrowed, and a certain Super was going to be reminded her brother had failed because of his ego. It wouldn’t be difficult to hire someone to shoot him with some green paint. Afterall a warning didn’t need to be subtle. The damned man could use some humility. 

“Don’t leave me, please.” Kara begged into her shoulder. 

“Never. I’ll never leave you.” Lena murmured. 

Kara nuzzled her face further into her shoulder and began to murmur in the language she’d been singing in earlier. It wasn’t difficult to realize it was the words of her home. Lena just held her and let her talk herself out. Clearly it was something she needed. 

////

Kara woke up with a hollow feeling in her chest. She felt lighter than she could remember feeling. Her eyes were gummy from tears and she was laying on what felt roughly like a cloud. Sitting up she realized she was in a large bed that wasn’t her’s. Laying there beside her clearly still asleep was Lena. 

Reaching out she stroked the side of the woman’s face, brushing some stray hairs behind her ear. Lena hadn’t run from her grief. She hadn’t left. There wasn’t a word in any of the languages she knew for what that made her feel. But it was effervescent it made her tingle right down to her fingertips. She knew Lena hadn’t understand the vow she’d made into her shoulder but that didn’t matter. Kara knew what she’d said, and she’d meant every word. 

Sliding out of bed she made her way into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Padding across the wood floor she sat down in in front of the large windows in the sunlight. The floor was cool and hard. It was good. She sat, her face turned up into the sun and soaked in the rays. Everything was spinning out of control, but she’d found a touchstone. It was disconcerting to realize how she’d lost that piece of her holding her to humanity. It had been held in place by several relationships. Winn’s friendship, Cat’s mentorship, Alex’s constant steady presence. And she’d lost those one at a time. But she’d felt it snap back into place last night while vowing her and her house’s friendship and unity to Lena.

She didn’t open her eyes, just smiled as she felt Lena settle down beside her and place a mug of coffee in her hands. “Is there a reason we’re sitting on the floor?” 

Kara just enjoyed the sensation of the sun soaking into her. “I haven’t felt human in months and I’d forgotten how it felt, why it I needed it.” 

“Sitting on the floor makes you feel human?” Lena dubiously asked. 

Shifting Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder once more. “No, you make me feel human. I’m just Kara when I’m with you. I think that’s why I found you last night. I didn’t even know I needed that, but I did.” 

Fingers carded through her hair. “Well, I can’t say I’ve ever had someone tell me that before. But I’m happy to be that for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Kara soaking in sun and Lena drinking her coffee. Lena finally broke it. “Not that I want to stop making you feel human, but would you teach me. Your language. It was beautiful.” 

Kara’s eyes snapped open as she turned to look at Lena in disbelief. “You...you want to learn?” 

“It’s important to you, a part of who you are. I find I want to know everything I can about you, so yes I want to learn. If you don’t mind teaching me that is.” Lena bit her lip looking like she was doubting whether she should have asked. 

Kara couldn’t help it. She leaned in kissing Lena. Pulling back she smiled widely. “I’ll teach you. Anything you want to know that I can share.” 

Lena blushed and leaned back in pressing their lips together again. “I’d like that.”


	3. Supercorp-Build a Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt by:kiarcheo   
> Can we have a fic with Kara taking Bruce and Lena to build a bear? I can already see the titles on the news XD
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! Hope you like the latest chapter. Also I can write more than Supercorp pairings if you want. I'm rather fond of several ships. Not that I mind the Supercorp, they are fabulous and I love them. But still, totally down for other pairings.

Bruce Wayne enjoyed the light and cleanliness that permeated National City; so different from Gotham. Getting lunch with Kara and talking about his company without any of the trappings of acting as if he was someone else had be freeing. In fact the media had yet to notice him. Leaving him feeling like just another face in the crowd. It probably helped Kara had taken one look at his business casual look and ordered him to change. Apparently cardigans acted like the most impressive identity concealer known to man. He wasn’t sure why but a sweater vest, pastel colors he’d normally not touch with a ten foot pole and a beaming blond and he might as well have been invisible. If only he’d known before he’d gone with the playboy act. This was so much more relaxing. He stared at the light blue sleeves of the shirt. Well...maybe not. Clark would never let him live this down, let alone Damian or Kate. A dark shiver went up his spine. 

“You’re brooding again.” Kara pouted before flicking him between the eyes.

Smiling he shook himself out of his revier. “Sorry, just thinking about how sweater vests are quite effective as a disguise.” 

“And not half as stuffy. Really if you wore some more color maybe you’d stop moping so much.” She nudged him slightly. 

“Perhaps, but I’m afraid in Gotham it would be a bit like wearing a target. We can’t all be bulletproof.” Which was a shame really, though if anyone had that power he was glad it was her. 

Kara hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know why you won’t let Kal or I help with things in Gotham on weekends. We’d both be happy to help you know.” 

“Gotham isn’t a place for people as kind as you.” He slung his arm over her shoulders. “You belong in National City. Though I will keep the offer in mind.” If he was going to call someone for help he’d call Clark though. Not that he underestimated the woman beside him, no quite the opposite. But she needed to believe humans were good, that the bad were the exception. So no, he wouldn’t bring her to Gotham if he could help it. “Now tell me about what you have planned for today?” 

Her face lit up. “We’re meeting my friend Lena at Build a Bear!” 

“What will be doing with this Lena then?” He asked pleased to hear that her network was expanding. That always had been one of Clark’s weaknesses. Course there were some concerns over her being friends with a Luthor, Damien had thrown a fit. But she came back as clean as a morally grey CEO could be expected to. 

“We’re going to make bears obviously.” Kara sighed. “I know you missed out and I think Lena did as well, so we’re going to make up for it.” 

He barked out a laugh as they came round the corner. “Only you Kara Zor-el.” Really, there was no wonder his son had a crush on his old babysitter. “Lead on.” 

Kara chattered on about a public works project in Gotham she thought he should sponsor. Honestly she’d had him at the words ‘public kids’ park’, but it was nice to listen to her. As they approached the shop he smirked at the sight of one Lena Luthor looking exceedingly out of place. 

There was a spark of recognition and then a look that promised murder as she spotted his arm around Kara’s shoulders. Bruce found that suddenly being dragged to a toy store didn’t seem so bad, he was on vacation...sort of. Anyways, since Clark and Kara still weren’t speaking over this particular friendship it was his duty to vet...that was what he’d say if anyone questioned why he was going to make a bear. 

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed stepping forward clearly opening herself for a hug that Kara happily leaned into wrapping her arms around her friend. 

Bruce didn’t miss the way Lena seemed pleased that he’d had to remove his arm from Kara’s shoulders. Putting on his best smirk he stepped forward offering his hand. “Ms.Luthor, Kara’s told me so much about you.” 

Lena seemed relaxed but he wasn’t blind to a shark circling the waters. Accepting his hand they both squeezed a bit harder than proprietary demanded. “Mr.Wayne, what a surprise, I’m afraid Kara’s barely mentioned you.” 

He offered his arm to Kara knowing she’d accept the gesture. “We don’t speak as much as I’d like.” Turning to Kara who had happily linked arms with him he smiled a bit wider. “Speaking of I know Damian has missed you. We’ll be in Metropolis next month, we’d be happy to put you up in our house there for the week. Even throw in some interviews to bribe your boss with.” 

She beamed. “That would be lovely! I haven’t seen Damian in ages. Snapper should agree to it, and if he doesn’t I know James will insist he does. You’re very stingy about interviews.” 

Giving Lena a side eye he winked at her. “Well it’s hard to find a reporter who’s company I enjoy enough for them to be worth it.” 

Blushing Kara nudged him a bit too hard, he hid the wince. “You’re just don’t like reporters and you know it.” 

“You’ve caught me.” 

Lena stepped to the side slightly. “You’ll have to tell me how you two met.” She spoke directly to Kara, though the slight tick alongside her jaw told him he’d scored a point. 

“Oh I told you I used to babysit for Damian.” Kara said happily as she drug them towards the large blue store. “Well he hired me as a favor to my cousin. I was having problems with controlling my sense’s and Bruce was able to get me a special needs therapist to work with in exchange for watching Damian for him.” 

Bruce sucked in a breath falling serious and halting their progress instantly. “Kara, what exactly does Ms.Luthor know?” 

“I’m aware of her birth family if that’s what you’re asking Mr.Wayne.” Lena gave him a dangerous look while reaching out and squeezing the side of Kara’s arm. “You have no need to worry, I would never do anything to harm her.” 

“I see.” He glared squaring his shoulders measuring the woman before him. Clark evidently was right to be worried about the woman. Though, he considered the lingering touch on Kara’s arm, likely for the wrong reasons. “Be sure that you don’t, you wouldn’t like the consequences if you did.” 

For the first time since they’d met the casual, loose elegance of the woman stiffened to something not belaying her intentions. “I can assure you the same goes for you Mr.Wayne.” 

“Stop it both of you.” Kara reprimanded, though there was no real bite to her tone. “I trust both of you so just knock it off. And I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself thank you very much. Now let’s go make some friends.” She hooked her free arm through Lena’s and hauled both of them into the store. 

Bruce stared over her head and met Lena’s gaze and found himself mouthing the word ‘friends?’ She gave him an equally confused look. 

The inside of the store was bursting from the seams with childhood and fluffy things that Bruce could practically feel himself getting hives from. The overly friendly worker in the apron appeared in front of them like she’d been summoned. He found himself wondering briefly if she’d been trained by Ras al’Ghul, only to know pure joy of the sort on her face wouldn’t have survived such a thing. That and the braces didn’t seem particularly assassinish. He was wide eyed as he tried to take in the location and find the available exits while Kara enthusiastically spoke in some strange language of stuffed animals with the woman before hauling them to a wall of...creatures. 

“Now, pick the one you want and then we can get their hearts and voice boxes!” Kara happily informed them. 

Bruce shot Lena a sharp look as she headed straight for the dogs while pulling Kara gently with her. “What do you think of these?” 

Taking the moment to himself he stared feeling lost at where to begin. He wanted to just grab one and be done with it, but he knew Kara would give him disappointed puppy eyes and he would feel bad. So he had to pick something he could defend. Which is when it caught his attention. It was sickeningly cheesy looking. It was perfect. Stepping forward he picked up the bear in all it’s Super colored glory, complete with Supercrest on it’s chest. 

Pleased with himself he headed to where Kara was cooing over a golden retriever plush that Lena had chosen. “Interesting choice.” He commented while purposely separating them ever so much with his presence. 

Lena gave him an impressive eyebrow raise. “Not as interesting as yours I see.” 

“Bruce.” Kara gave him an entirely knowing look. “Really?” 

“Am I ever not serious?” He asked accepting the judgment. She was on the outs with Clark anyways, she should understand. 

Rolling her eyes she sighed, “Fine, come on let’s get their hearts!” 

After a truly gooey process including Kara staring them down till hearts had been kissed he held his stuffed Super bear. With a slightly maniacal gleam he headed straight to the accessory section. Sure enough there was a tiny bat outfit. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lena happily browsing through dog sized sweaters while triumphantly holding a pair of black glasses. He nearly snorted. Well then. Suiting up the Superbear in in a little black cowl, cape, and black suit he smiled to himself. Yes, this would make an excellent gift to Lois, she’d display it in their home and Clark wouldn’t be able to say anything about it. 

He frowned at the creature and considered if he should add anything to it. Heading towards Lena and Kara he placed a pair of black glasses over the top of tiny black cowl. Yes, that was perfect. 

“Bruce that’s adorable!” Kara squealed hugging him tightly. 

He wheezed a bit from the pressure. “Thanks.” 

Lena stared at it for a minute before a look of shock hit her as she snapped her eyes up to his face in disbelief. “Oh.” She made a choking sound as she tried not to laugh. Brandishing her Kara-triever she gave in and let out a snort. “Well then, I was wondering Mr.Wayne how are you with a paint gun?” 

He gave her a speculative look while Kara just looked confused. “Fair shot I’d assume.” 

“How about we test that theory next.” She asked with a sly grin. 

That was...surprising. “You want to go paintballing with me and her?” He gestured to Kara who was looking rather delighted at the possibility. 

“Of course we can stop for ice cream on the way.” Lena said with a brief adoring look towards Kara. “But I wonder how good a shot you are with green paint?” 

Bruce felt a smirk tug at his mouth as he picked up what she was implying. “I dare say I can hit a bird or a plane.” 

“Well then, we’ll have to test that out shan’t we?” She said smugly. 

He held out his hand. “May the best shot win.” 

She accepted it. “Excellent.” 

Kara hauled them both into a tight group hug. “Oh you two are getting along, I knew you would if you gave eachother a chance!” She grabbed both their bears and headed to pay for them while they remained frozen from the unexpected hug. 

“Does she realize we’re planning on getting her cousin back?” Bruce found himself asking in confusion at the whirlwind that was Kara Danvers. 

Lena shook her head. “I doubt it, she does always like to see the best in everyone. You realize she’s paying for us both correct?” 

“I have a deal with her landlady that she only knows half the cost of her apartment.” He said evenly. 

“Ah, I wondered how she could afford that place.” Lena said with a speculative gleam. 

“You?” he queried. 

She flicked her eyes to him away from where Kara was happily chatting with the cashier. “I’ve gotten very good at beating her to the bill when we eat.” 

Which was impressive considering Kara’s speed. He decided to make use of how Kara was currently distracted. “I don’t trust you, nothing personal I assure you.” 

“The same to you Mr.Wayne.” Lena said not batting an eyelash. “If you try to make her another notch on your bedpost you won’t like the results, cowl or no cowl.” 

Bruce had to resist the urge to gag. Sure he’d known Lena suspected those were his intentions, but still. She was a child as far as he was concerned. “I’m not the Wayne you need to worry about there. My son will no doubt be here soon once he realizes she’s single again.” 

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “He can try.” 

“May the best man...excuse me, may the best candidate win.” He gave her a long look. “You’re not what I expected.” 

“Oh, not a psychopath?” She scoffed. 

He smirked. “I knew your father Ms.Luthor. You’re far more like him then your brother which is...interesting. No doubt you will do great things. Do try not to ruin lives along the way.” 

“I try.” She said shortly. 

“Her cousin may not approve but I think he may be the only one by the time all is said and done. Good luck on your hunt Ms.Luthor.” He had to resist the desire to laugh at the surprise on her face. 

“You’re not going to try and run me off then?” She asked frankly. 

He tipped his head towards her. “And miss the amusement? Light hearted fun is hard to come by in my line of work.” 

A look of understanding crossed her face. “You’re not what I expected either Mr.Wayne.” 

“Thank you I believe.” He said laughing as the cashier turned a brilliant red as Kara continued to babble at the man. “Willing to make a wager on whether that man’s phone number will be on the receipt?” 

Lena gave the boy a calculated look. “No deal.” 

“Wise woman.”


	4. Supercorp-Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So you guys may have noticed I haven't been writing the prompts in the order they were given. Have no fear I'm still writing them all. I just figured separating them so fairly similar ones don't end up right after one another was for the best. Anyways hope you all like this one. 
> 
> saya4haji: Lena kisses (or sleeps with, your decision on how high the stakes should be) Supergirl believing that Kara is Supergirl. Then Lena sees Kara and Supergirl together in the same place the next day(Jonn morphing) and she is thrown into turmoil. She only kissed(or slept with) Supergirl because she thought she was Kara who she has developed really strong feelings for, but now she has supergirl thinking they are in a relationship. Lena is confused and upset, and as a Luthor she can't afford the bad press of breaking the heroes heart, having the hero thinking she was playing with her and doesn't want to admit her foolish mistake.

Later Lena wasn’t entirely sure what exactly had been the final push towards her actions. Watching the sheer goodness of Kara Danvers in her day job perhaps? She’d never known so loyal of a friend. Or perhaps it had been being saved by Supergirl, repeatedly at the risk of the woman’s own life. Of course she’d realized who Kara was almost immediately, she was a Luthor afterall. Most likely it had been a combination of all of it, though she would always blame her smile. It was a great smile, full of kindness and genuineness. She felt like she was addicted to seeing it sometimes; always finding ways to attempt to make her friend beam at her.

It had been a long day. Lena had had an awful board meeting. One would think that the old fogies would let her run the company as she saw fit. After all they’d thrust the position onto her like a hot potato. Sadly now that she held the reigns they didn’t seem to understand she was going to use them. After four hours of being talked down to by old men she had been ready for her day to end. But no, someone had to walk into her lobby with a gun. Fortunately no one had been hurt. Katie from the front desk had bludgeoned the man with her purse and security had apprehended him after he hit the floor. 

Still it meant her post board meeting hours had been filled with paperwork and signing off on having a company therapist just work for them full time with an open door policy. And more training for conflict situations. Rubbing at her temples she wished dearly she could just go home. But no, there was still a budget report to go over and make notations on. 

She was just closing her eyes for a moment before making her way home some hours later, when she heard the familiar whoosh of Supergirl landing on her balcony. And there she was, Supergirl in all her glory. Her cape billowing behind her with her perfect hair as she smiled entering the office, but all she saw was Kara. Lena didn’t really pause to think just walking towards her friend. 

She moved straight into Kara’s personal space reaching up catching the woman’s face between her hands before closing the distance and kissing her. It was soft and sweet before she began to return it enthusiastically. Lena found herself pressed up against the wall of her office panting into Kara’s mouth. Gods she should have done this earlier. Pressing heated kisses across the woman’s jaw and down her neck, she lost herself in the feeling of the warm body pressed against hers. The only thought racing through her mind was ‘Kara, Kara, Kara.’ Her hands bunched in the cape behind Kara’s shoulders. Letting her head tilt back she let Kara return the favor mouthing against her throat. She let out a hiss at the delicious scrape of teeth. 

Losing themselves in each other was easy. Oh god she could feel herself spiraling into a world where all that mattered was the feel of Kara against her. Only for her to stiffen. Lena pulled back looking at Supergirl wondering what had caused the abrupt end. “Something wrong?” 

Leaning her forehead against her’s Kara’s lips were curled up into a smile. “No, well yes, but not with you.” She tapped her ear. “Yes? I’m a bit busy.” 

Lena smirked in understanding of what had happened. She let herself relax against the wall that Supergirl still had her pinned to. Her skin was flushed and she could feel her heart still thumping in her chest. Noticing the kiss swollen lips wearing a great deal of her lipstick, Lena leaned in again. Kissing below the hero’s ear she could feel Kara shiver against her. Ignoring the one side of the conversation she could hear she nipped playfully at her earlobe. 

Supergirl let out a squeak but then her head automatically tilted giving her more access. Lena licked along the shell waiting to see how much further she could push the woman. A firm hand on her chest pushing her back gently told her when she’d hit Kara’s limit. She bit her lip while looking up at the quite flustered superhero who’s eyes narrowed before she grimaced. The woman’s shoulders slumped. “Fine, I’ll be there.” 

“Duty calling?” Lena asked accepting that she was going to have to wait for anything more to happen. 

Kara ran a hand through her hair while stepping back. “Surprise prisoner transfer and they need me as muscle in case things get out of hand.” 

Lena considered that, she had so many questions about the men in black Kara worked with but knew now wasn’t the time. Though it did answer whether they had alien capable cells she supposed. “Well I can’t tempt you away from that can I?” 

“No, sorry.” She looked torn about leaving. “They won’t be done for hours.” 

Lena reached out grabbing the shoulders of the cape and hauling the hero in and kissing her breathless once more. Pulling back her eyes remained closed. “Tomorrow, you’re taking me on a date.” 

“That sounds good, really good.” Kara murmured.

Pressing a last chase kiss on her mouth she sighed. “Go be a hero, I’ll make it worth the wait worth it.” 

////

Lena could barely keep the smile off her face all day. She’s kissed Kara! They had a date! She wasn’t sure what had possessed her but she was grateful it had. 

“Ms.Luthor?” 

Her attention snapped to Jess who had poked her had into the office. “Yes?” 

“You asked to be alerted to any news regarding Supergirl and she gave a short interview this morning. Would you like me to forward the clip to your email?” Jess held her tablet out clearly prepared to hit send. 

Her assistant was probably asking first due to fact several newspapers had been writing some very derogatory articles about her and Supergirl’s friendship. She’d given up disgusted half way through the last the one and told Jess not to bother her with them again. “Yes thank you Jess. Is that all?” 

“For now Ms.Luthor.” Jess clicked something on her tablet before turning and leaving. 

Lena smiled to herself as she rolled to her computer and pulled up her email. She didn’t bother to read the tagline just pulling up the video. It would give her something to tease Kara about tonight. Afterall she’d always wondered why Supergirl had only given the one interview. Yes a few snippets to Cat Grant afterwards but never a formal interview again. Once she’s realized the caped hero was Kara it made far more sense. There wasn’t a world where she could picture Kara Danvers wanting the limelight like that. Some kindly teasing would be a great way to deal with any awkwardness of a first date. 

She furrowed her brow in confusion as the video started with Kara in all her argoyal glory smiling brightly at the computer with a microphone in hand. The reporter was in the new children's park that had been named in Supergirl’s honor. Kara was excitedly, and passionately talking about the park, it’s sponsors and how it would affect the community. Overall it was a typical fluff video segment that Catco tended to release daily as part of their ‘The Real National City’ segment. Kara had done several of these and Lena had watched every single one of them. But why would Jess have sent her this while mentioning Supergirl? 

Lena bit her lip...had her secretary figured it out? It was only a pair of glasses and an updo with pastel colors. But still that didn’t seem right. Somehow she couldn’t see Jess asking a Superhero to babysit her son on occasion. She couldn’t help it and smirked as Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. Lena knew she was in love with the reporter, she’d never felt this way about another person in her life. She was brought out of her reverie by a flutter of red out of the corner of the video. 

Frowning in confusion she focused in on the side of the screen. And then it was like someone had hit her with a hammer as Supergirl floated down besides Kara. Lena didn’t hear a word as Kara asked Supergirl questions...it..just...her brain was frozen horror and disbelief. How? They were the same person! But that was...oh god that was Supergirl the woman she’s kissed petting a dog next to Kara the woman she was in love with. But…

She wasn’t sure when the sun had lowered behind the cityscape. Her office had long since passed into shadows. It taken her a great deal of time but she’d come to understand. Separating the two entities in her mind had been difficult but she’d managed. Supergirl was her friend. A person who she valued deeply and trusted implicitly. She was heroic, genuine and most of all kind. That wasn’t even getting into the just how beautiful she was. But Kara...Kara Danvers was...she was in love with Kara Danvers. From the nervous fiddling to the long winded rambling she found Kara to be an absolute delight. 

Standing stiffly she went to her side board and poured herself three fingers of whiskey and promptly knocked it back. The burn brought her more to the present then she’d been since the video had started on her screen. Pouring another three finger she made her way over to her couch before cradling her head in her hands. Sweet everlasting god she’d made a mess of things hadn’t she? Last night she’d kissed her friend, her friend that was lovely and who had risked her life for her more than once. But her friend that she wasn’t in love with. When she was very much in love with someone else. And of course Kara and Supergirl were clearly friends. Which meant dating Supergirl briefly, anything she could do to turn their date into a simple one night stand would hardly fix the situation. 

Just the idea made her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn’t even just the fact that dating Kara was out the moment her lips had touched Supergirl’s thanks to friendship. No the real kicker was she couldn’t do that to Supergirl. Because once she’d separated the two in her head she’d been left with two friends who the idea of harming either one of them unthinkable. But here she was destined to hurt at least one of them terribly. Because she couldn’t date Supergirl when she did not love her. Supergirl deserved so much more than to be toyed with in that way. Especially by someone who’s heart already belonged to someone else. 

Which meant how to explain this to Supergirl? The truth was far too cruel. Perhaps claim she’d been drunk? Ruefully she stared at her tumbler of whiskey. No, that wouldn’t work with how enhanced the woman’s senses were. She’d have known if she was intoxicated. Drugged perhaps? She downed her tumbler knowing that her time was running out to find a solution. 

No, time had run out she realized as she heard the gentle thump of the hero landing on her balcony. Looking up she pasted on a fake smile while looking up at her friend. She really was beautiful in the indirect light. If things had been different it would have been so easy to love this woman with her entire being. 

“Lena! What are you doing in the dark?” There was a blur as the lights came on and the hero dropped down next to her on the couch. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do, but I grabbed some food from that Thai place in Metropolis you said you’d been missing.” She brandished the bag with a proud smile. “I would have done more but it’s been a long day. Two alien criminals to apprehend and well my day job.” She looked a bit bashful at not having pulled out all the stops. “Gosh, this must be so silly to you. I can do better I promise.” 

“It’s perfect.” Lena reached out touching the warm bicep of the woman feeling the stress leave under her hand. And yes, if things had been different this would be perfect. “Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you.” 

A wide smile that cause Supergirl’s eyes to light up spread across her face. “Great! I met the cutest dog today, I’ll send you the pictures because really was the cutest thing.” 

Lena felt a sharp jab of pain knowing exactly which dog. “The golden retriever at your new park, it was a lovely animal.” She wanted to cry, because this sweet alien who’d flown to the opposite side of the country just to get her her favorite takeout, who loved dogs, who saved people just because she could, well she was about to be hurt. And Lena could hardly bear the thought of it. But she knew in the long run it would be for the best. 

Supergirl leaned forward unpacking the large paper bag setting out cartons of still hot food. “I might have zapped them with my heat vision just before I got here.” She pressed Lena’s favorite curry into her hands. “That interview was so weird.” 

“How so?” Lena forced the words that would ruin this down. 

With a quick twitch of her fingers Supergirl draped her cape over Lena’s shoulders. “There, you looked kinda cold.” Supergirl frowned and Lena knew the woman had picked up that something was wrong. Clearly she decided to wait for her to tell her what it was. “It’s just weird interviewing yourself.” She tilted her head biting her lip. “I mean J’onn’s gotten better at pretending to be me but he’s still so stiff.” 

“J’onn?” Lena’s attention snapped with laser focus onto Supergirl, a tiny unreasonable bubble of hope rising up inside her. 

“Oh, sorry.” Supergirl ducked down guiltily. “I hadn’t realized you knew till last night and then well, sorta figured you knew the rest.” She shrugged. “J’onn is a martian, they’re shapeshifters. Whenever my name and Supergirl’s get mentioned in the same place the DEO picks it up. Then if it’s someone speculating about Cat Grant’s old secretary looking a lot like Supergirl well.” Supergirl smiled at her. “Or this one time I was in a comma cause of the Black Mercy and J’onn covered for me. Course he was terrible at it, he gave Ms.Grant a whole milk latte!” There was an outraged pout on her face at that. “Can you believe that? Who does that.” Supergirl, no..Kara waved off herself off. “Anyways he’s sorta Alex’s and my space dad.” She smiled softly at calling the man her ‘space dad’. “But are you ok? Did something happen?” 

Lena found herself speaking softly, her voice shaking with emotion. “Not anymore, not with you here.” Reaching out she threaded their hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on the light/crack side of things tomorrow with CatarinaElibeth's prompt.


	5. Supercorp-Shovel Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Loving the prompts! Tomorrow we're changing to Supercanary and the day after Supercat. Figured a nice change of pace for a while might be cool. 
> 
> Prompt; CatarinaElibeth  
>  So Kara has told her sister (and kind of all of her friends) that she is going to ask Lena out finally and come out as Supergirl. Kara tells Lena she is Supergirl, and Lena already knew because well she's not stupid or blind, and her brother was friends with Clark Kent. Lena tells her that she already knew, and Kara starts babbling. Before she can proceed to ask Lena out, there's an attack somewhere, and she has to go. A few days later, Alex and some other friends of Kara's take turns coming to her to give her a shovel talk - thinking Kara asked her out. Lena is confused, but starts to piece it together after a while.

It started with Alex Danvers. Lena was contentedly going through her latest business proposals, when her office door was swung open violently and Alex just marched right into her office. Jess was left trailing in her wake. Setting her pen down Lena considered the point of a door. Did no one know to knock? Really no one? Maybe she should set it up to electrocute those without her or Jess’s permission...but no that would be seen as evil Luthor scheming. “Ms.Danvers, how may I help you?” 

Jess stared at the woman in shock. It was hard not to laugh, Lena understood the confusion though. Alex and Kara could not look more a different between physical appearance and overall bearing. “Danvers?” Jess mouthed silently. 

“So my sister said she had a conversation with you.” Alex started without preamble. 

Ah, Lena looked over to Jess. “Leave us, it’s fine.” She waited till the door closed and the two of them were left alone. Which, was a point towards not just removing the door. It helped with noise reduction and security for confidential conversations. “If you mean to ask if she confessed to certain facts then yes.” 

Alex nodded decisively. “And that went well?” 

“She hasn’t told you?” Lena pushed back in her chair from the desk. “I was under the impression you two were joined at the hip.” 

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Did . It . Go . Well .” 

She decided to concede the point. Kara probably just got caught up at work or in a Super emergency. “It went fine. I’d already known about the cape for some time.” She tapped her fingers against the top of desk. “I am a Luthor after all.” 

“And you don’t have any problems with any of it?” Alex asked her arms falling on her hips. 

Lena smiled as she realized where the familiar Super pose came from, it was utterly charming. “Of course I don’t have an issues with it. We’re getting dinner tonight at that new Italian place down town. She’s my best friend.” She rose and held Alex’s stare feeling oddly stripped bare. 

A stiff nod was her reply from the uptight woman. “Good. If you hurt her in any way I don’t care about your connections I will find you, and I will kill you.” 

She was somewhat taken aback. The death threat was not expected...did Alex seriously give the shovel talk to all of Kara’s friends? “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Welcome to the family then, we’ll expect you at game night.” With that Alex turned on her heel and marched straight out of the room. 

Which was just as well as Lena remained standing gaping at the woman. There weren’t words to describe how out of left field the entire visit had felt. 

////

The next visit was surprisingly from one Winn Schott jr. Impressively he didn’t throw the door open. Instead Jess came in frowning at her tablet. “Ms.Luthor your appointment book has a three o’clock with a Mr.Schott of the Superfriends. Did you make this appointment last night because I didn’t make it.” 

Lena vaguely recognized the name. She was concerned over how it’d gotten into her appointment book. “I believe a hacker friend has decided to drop by. Are there any conflicts with the surprise meeting?” 

Jess’s face hardened. “No, it was a free hour. I’ll go see our technical support floor about additional encryption and security.” 

“Thank you Jess, and Jess do let Mr.Schott in when he arrives.” Lena was amused at the dark muttering as her assistant left the office. She went back to her work while wondering absently what on earth Kara’s hacker friend could want. 

At three on the dot her office door was opened, politely and a man who looked like a male Kara complete with cardigan stepped into her office. She stared impassively at him while casually relaxing in her chair. “Mr.Schott, I have to admit I’m curious what was important enough for you to hack into my personal schedule that couldn’t have been communicated through Kara?” 

He squared his shoulders, it wasn’t particularly intimidating but she had to give him credit for trying to intimidate a Luthor in her own office. “What are your intentions with Kara?” 

She blinked slowly and considered her answer, not to mention whether she should even dignify yet another person’s inquiries into her super villain tendencies. “And why pray tell, should I tell you that? You’ve already decided that I am a Luthor and thus to be tarred with the same brush as the rest of my family.” 

“That’s not…” He squinted his eyes. “You’re serious about your relationship with her though, right?” 

“Of course I am!” Lena felt insulted that he would even imagine she could hurt Kara. “Kara is the single best sentient being on the planet. Hurting her would be unthinkable and I’ll destroy anyone who tries.” She narrowed her eyes at the man. “I would watch that you don’t go keeping secrets and forgetting to spend time with her ever again Mr.Schott.” 

He balked. “Um..it’s Winn you know. But good. Just had to make sure you were as serious about her as she is about you.” He shrugged awkwardly. “I mean you know? Though if you ever hurt her I’ll hack everything you have.” 

She raised a brow. “Speaking of hacking, I’d rather like you to take a look at our servers while you’re here. We covered the hole you found to get in this morning but I’m sure you’ll find several other flaws that I would like to fix.” 

////

The third person, and incidentally the moment when she realized something very odd was going on, was James Olsen. Incidentally he was accompanied by one Detective Maggie Sawyer. She sighed in annoyance. “Really is knocking a difficult concept? Or for that matter scheduling an appointment.” 

James looked slightly chagrined at the rebuke but Maggie just rocked back on her heels completely unrepentant. He cleared his throat. “Look we won’t be long just came by to give you a word of warning.” 

She rolled her eyes standing up and heading to where her pitcher of water was. “Tell me am I going to be getting the shovel talk from all of the Superfriends?” 

There was a choked laugh. “Wait, you guys seriously call yourselves that?” 

“It was Winn’s idea.” James mumbled. Clearing his throat he continued sounding more authoritative. “I’m sure you understand our caution with someone of your reputation suddenly becoming attached to Kara.” 

Lena took a long sip of her water and considered his words. There was something bothering her. They didn’t seem upset or worried in general terms about her name. Nor had any of them brought up the awkward bumbling reveal of her identity as Supergirl. Honestly it was like they all thought they were dating, she could only wish. “And what reputation would that be?” She drawled facing them while leaning slightly against her sideboard. 

Surprisingly it was Maggie who spoke up. “You’re not exactly known for your long lasting relationships.” The woman stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Look we’re just looking out for Little Danvers.” 

“Which I appreciate to a degree detective, it’s why I haven’t had you thrown out of my office.” She took another long sip. “I would rather think it would be absence of relationships of any kind that would worry you more.” Really, Kara was her first real friend she’d had. Which was incidentally why her unfortunate crush would never see the light of day. The risk was simply too high. 

James crossed his arms. “We’re not referring to that. It’s relieving you didn’t get entangled with your family’s acquaintances. What we’re talking about is your habit of one night stands and general promiscuity.” 

She raised a brow and stared at them pointedly. “I fail to see how my sex life is any of your business. My friendship with Kara has nothing to with that.” 

“Friendship?” Maggie scoffed. “Please we all know she asked you out and considering we haven’t dealt with a devastated Little Danvers your answer isn’t difficult to figure out. Really, I’m a detective.” 

It took every inch of her Luthor trained self control not to do a spit take or some other ridiculous involuntary action. Slowly and with carefully controlled care she took a long drink from her water. It did make sense, Kara had been a nervous wreck before telling her her secret identity. Then afterwards had been rather befuddled at the fact she’d already known. She’d still been a rambling mess till a fire had called her away. Since then they’d only managed a few meals together and the regular texts. But she had noticed the additional tension and blushing in her friend. “I see, I was rather under the impression all these talks had more to do with her other identity.” 

James relaxed his arms looking fond. “Oh we all knew you probably already knew that. Really the disguise doesn’t work if you’ve had much contact with both sides of her. But well, dating when you have another identity gets tricky. We also figured once she got through the Supergirl thing it would be easier to do the asking out.” 

“A cunning plan.” She tapped her finger against the edge of the glass. Well this misunderstanding could always be used to her advantage. “She didn’t say but how long did it take you to convince her to go through with it?” 

Maggie chuckled in amusement. “Her crush could be seen from space. After the whole jail incident, which sorry for arresting you by the way, it got ridiculous. Little Danvers is not subtle.” 

“Which is to say if you hurt her we’ll destroy you. And between all of us we could do a very thorough job of it.” James said sternly. 

“I understand. She might be bulletproof but I am very aware that does not make her invulnerable.” Lena said slowly. She was going to need to have a word with Kara. “Should I expect more of these shovel talks?” 

“J’onn plans to corner you after the next game night and Mon-el, Mike, probably will drop by at some point.” 

She set her glass down. “I see, if there is nothing further I do have work to do.” 

////

As she left her office Lena paused in front of Jess’s desk. “Jess, if you see the man in this picture trying to get to my office feel free to use the alien taser.” She smirked slightly. “If you happen to hit him a second time while he’s down in the general crotch area I’d be pleased.” 

“Of course Ms.Luthor. Anything else?” Jess asked while accepting the printed image of Mike of the Interns. 

“Yes could you call in Kara’s and my usual order from the Chinese place? I’ll be picking it up on my way to her apartment.” 

“Have a good night Ms.Luthor.” Jess gave her a knowing look. 

Lena felt a grin forming on her face as she winked at her secretary. “Oh I intend to.” After all, she had a blonde to ambush and if everything went according to plan, date. If she was lucky they might even get to the kissing stage after Chinese take out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up kiarcheo's Supercanary prompt.


	6. Supercanary-Forgotten Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! And our first non Supercorp chapter! Don't worry I have a lot of Supercorp prompts waiting to be written if this isn't your cup of tea. But personally I've been psyched by the different prompts I've been getting! 
> 
> Prompt:kiarcheo  
> But anyway...I might have a Supercanary prompt? Sara drops for a visit and Kara might have forgotten to tell the others that she got a time-traveller girlfriend from another universe.

Sara was eager to test out the new cross dimension traveling tech. Future Barry had it finished up and loaned it to her. Afterall she had a girlfriend on earth thirty eight and it had been a whole month since she’d crossed over for a visit. Mick and Amaya had insisted on accompanying her. Mostly because they were bored and Mick wanted to say ‘hey to Skirt’. Amaya on the other hand had given them one look and invited herself along for damage control. 

She was looking forward to seeing her puppy of a girlfriend. Honestly what Kara saw in her, she didn’t know. But she wasn’t going to question it. Good things shouldn’t be questioned. Especially when they came in the body of a bombshell with enough powers to conquer the world if they felt like it. All the worlds really. But step one of keeping the super hot, sweet as sugar, and incredibly understanding alien as her girlfriend was actually seeing said girlfriend. Weekends here and there where it was her girlfriend doing the traveling just wasn’t fair. So here she was in her best white leather, taking a day for superhero bonding, with a crate of chocolate. The saying about the path to the heart being through the stomach was oh so true. 

“Think they have Big Belly Burger on this earth?” Mick grunted curiously as he glanced up at the clean cut skyscraper they were entering. 

Amaya’s face scrunched up. “What is this Big Belly Burger you all talk about all the time?” 

“It’s the best burger joint in the timeline. Salty artery clogging goodness.” Sara replied, she was practically humming. And dang, fancy place for Kara to work. Just the sort of place she should have expected really. After all the woman’s day job was noble and for the greater good as much as her alter ego’s was. 

Taking the elevator she appreciated the awkward looks they were getting. Or well particularly Mick. They stopped at the floor before the newsroom and the two intern sorts rushed out. 

“Weaklings.” Mick grumbled. “So what’s the plan Captain?” 

Sara shifted her hold on the crate of chocolate. “We go in there, I sweep my girl off her feet. You two go explore or something while avoiding mass property damage or getting arrested, while I spend the day with her.” 

“It’s a sweet gesture.” Amaya said staring at the crate. “Can she really eat that much though?” 

“Oh you missed training with her during the invasion. Girl’s got a stomach.” Sara bragged proudly. 

There was a ding as the door to the newsroom opened up. Her eyes caught the men with guns and she sighed. Staring unimpressed at the clearly untrained goons waving around guns, she decided that apparently the post meal fun was going to be pre-meal fun. There was a man in a purple suit wearing clown make up in the middle of the room of cowering civilians cackling. She sighed. “Oy, you in the freaky clown get up, scale of 1-10 how evil are you?” 

////

Judy Smith was a normal woman. Her whole life was as normal as pie. So when Superhero’s started showing up she smiled and followed their exploits like anyone else. Afterall they were heros! But criminals seemed to have gotten the idea that that meant they should be theatrical about their evil. It boggled the mind really. Living in National City with a Super on the case had seemed like the smart thing to do. 

So she was questioning her life decisions as the blasted Joker from Gotham, when had he escaped again? Pranced around the Catco bullpen on the news level monologuing. Because somehow in his twisted brain he seemed to think luring Batman off his home turf with some nice hostages, that could live stream his threats with a camera, was the best way to go. He’d mentioned something about a distraction for the flying wonder. Which meant Supergirl hadn’t showed yet. 

Which lead her to her current position and lot in life, shooting film of the Joker taunting Batman through the camera. There was sweat ruining her makeup, and sticking her shirt uncomfortably to her back. And then right in the frame of the shot the elevator doors opened and three people stepped out. 

Judy stared in confusion. She didn’t know them and she prided herself on knowing everyone at Catco. Frowning she noticed that the woman in front was wearing a slightly odd white leather get up, while the black woman looked resigned and an excited shifting in the dangerous looking man. Her surprise continued to rise as the petite blond shouted, yes shouted at the Joker. 

The next three minutes were the longest of her life. She needed a vacation, maybe Gotham wasn’t such a bad idea afterall? First the woman in white dropped the crate and did a vaulting thing straight for the Joker. The scary looking man pulled out a gun that spewed fire and the black woman tapped her chest and the white shadow form of a tiger appeared. It was chaos as the Joker and his men were decimated. There was screaming and violence and she was too terrified to move. 

Later when Cat Grant personally signed her bonus for not ducking and covering like everyone else and getting the whole thing on film; she would smile tightly and not mention it had been involuntary. So Judy Smith barely breathed as the Joker got taken down in seconds, clearly surprise was not in his favor. 

Pandemonium stopped suddenly when there was a crack. Judy stared as the white clad woman stood over the body of the Joker...that was...she’d just broke his neck...how...Her mental rumination was interrupted by Supergirl finally arriving on the scene. 

////

Kara bit her lip as she finished putting out the string of fires that had started all across the city. Something was very wrong. Not to mention she’d been half way through the last fire when she’d heard the distinctive sound of the Waverider. Which meant her girlfriend had found a way to cross worlds! Speaking of her girlfriend she hadn’t really told anyone she was dating her. To be fair everything had just been so crazy. And then well it’d already been so long and just...she’d forgotten. An anxious curl of anticipation warmed her as she lifted off ready to head to the ship. Alex wouldn’t be that mad...right? 

“Supergirl!” J’onn’s frantic voice came over the coms. 

She stopped in mid air. “What’s wrong?” 

“The Joker’s taken the newsroom at Catco Hostage and is live streaming a challenge to Batman.” 

Her blood froze in her veins. What was that madman from Gotham doing here?! He had been in Arkam last she’d heard. “I’ll handle it, send the DEO.” 

 

“They’re already sent, but Supergirl there are three unknowns. A black woman with some sort of powers, man with a fire gun, and a woman in white with the best hand to hand combat skills I’ve ever seen.” J’onn cautioned quickly. 

“Oh Rao.” Kara was off with a boom. Sweet Rao her girlfriend was facing the Joker, the insane murderous Joker! If he touched a hair on her head. A small part of her reminded her that her girlfriend was probably the one that would do the hurting...oh Rao she hoped no one was dead. Which is all she had time to think of before she was breaking through a glass window into the already finished fight. Her eyes flicked around. No blood, no blood was good. 

“Babe!” 

Kara breathed out in relief at the sight of her very much in one piece girlfriend. “Sara, are you alright, what happened?!” 

Sara strutted over before pressing a quick kiss on her lips. “Nothing pressing, took care of a villain.” 

Her eyes widened as she checked the Joker, crap he was dead. “You killed him!” 

Shrugging Sara collapsed her staff and tucked it away. “He was holding some people hostage, sounded like a bit of an insane serial killer. Figured I’d do your world a favor.” 

She gaped. “You can’t just kill people! That’s not what hero’s do.” 

Sara reached up patting her on the cheek. “I don’t take pleasure in it but necessary evils. We can’t all be gods with the universe at our fingertips. And I’m a Time Master sweetheart, not a hero.” 

“But...Sara!” She was floundering and she knew it. 

“I’m a human, a remarkably normal human besides the whole being brought back to life by magic jacuzzi thing. I kill sometimes because I don’t have the power to do otherwise. You don’t blame cops for shooting in the line of duty.” She raised a pointed look. 

Kara felt the tension draining out of her. “No, I get it just...couldn’t you have just knocked him out or something?” 

Sara rocked back on her heels slightly looking slightly more serious. “Sweetie, was he a recurring threat?” 

“Yes,” She scowled down at his corpse. “I hadn’t even heard he’d escaped prison again.” 

“So if I’d just incapacitated him is it probable he would have broken out and hurt more people?” She asked kindly. 

“Yes.” Kara ran a hand through her hair. “I get it I do, I mean I know what purpose the League of Assassins serves. But I don’t want that for you.” She really didn’t, she knew what the cost of those lives took on Sara. 

Sara smiled softly running a hand up and down her arm. “I can take it. And if it makes you feel better it was self defence so unless the legal system on this earth is remarkably different than the one on mine I didn’t even break any laws.” She smirked slightly at her with those damnable oh so kissable lips. 

Kara sighed and leaned in resting her forehead against Sara’s breathing the same air. Which is when she realized she could hear a lot of heart beats around her. Pulling back she blushed brightly at the sight of the employees of the Catco News room watching the happenings from their crouched positions behind various pieces of furniture. Amaya and Mick were looking at her knowingly. “Oh Rao.” 

The door from the stairwell burst open and a joint NCPD and DEO team came out and stopped abruptly not sure whether the strangers were hostiles or not. Maggie Sawyer stepped forward, gun held steady. “Supergirl, are these people hostile?” 

Kara pulled herself together instantly falling back into her role as Supergirl. “No, they’re Time Masters, good guys. They must have been looking for me when they came across well.” She grimaced and gestured at the dead body and several unconscious goons splayed across the floor. 

“Right…” Maggie holstered her weapon. “Secure the floor. Everyone stay calm.” She walked over cautiously, her hand twitching near her gun as she approached. “What’s a Time Master Supergirl?” 

Sara rolled her eyes. “We keep the time stream from being corrupted hot shot. I’m Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider. Thought I’d stop by and surprise my girlfriend, took care of a really weird villain.” 

“The Joker.” Maggie’s voice hardened with disgust she dropped down feeling for a pulse. It reminded Kara that Maggie was from Gotham originally. Standing back up Maggie gestured for two agents to come photograph the body. “Right so Time Master girlfriend, I did not know you were gay Supergirl.” 

Kara blushed. “Pan actually, I mean Krypton didn’t really have earth’s concept of sexuality.” She shrugged. 

“Does Al..your handler know?” Maggie asked dubiously. Know doubt she knew that Alex did not know. 

“Um..” Kara twisted her hands a bit. “See the thing is I kinda forgot to tell anyone?” 

Sara looked over at her curiously. “I can scoot on by if you need me to.” 

Kara reached out taking her hand and squeezing it. “No! You’re fine, great even! Just with everything going on and you in a different dimension it sorta never came up.” 

“Well, I had brought you some chocolate and a plan to help with some hero stuff, haven’t played the hero since I went back the League.” Sara said with a playful glint, though Kara could see the insecurity under the bravado. 

“That was super sweet of you. We can still do that!” She gave her best pout towards Maggie. “I can come in and fill out the report tomorrow right?” 

Maggie stared at her in disbelief. “I’m not falling for that.” She pointed at her menacingly. “Do you know how much paperwork this is going to be? Those damned puppy eyes of yours aren’t getting you out of it.” 

Sara leaned up so that her mouth was by Kara’s ear. She whispered hotly against her. “You know I always did enjoy playing hooky.” 

She blushed and swept Sara up in her arms and gave an apologetic look to Maggie. “I’ll drop by tomorrow, promise!” And then left in a whoosh. 

As they left she heard Mick yelling after them. “Don’t leave us here Skirt! SKIRT!” 

Giggling as Sara let out a hoot of laughter as they flew up above the clouds she sighed. “Think Mick will forgive us?” 

Sara snorted, “He’ll be fine. Ray will sweet talk them out of police custody in an hour tops. Right now I just want to make sure you’re not mad. You’re not right?” 

“How could I be mad? I mean you brought me chocolate!” Kara beamed at her. 

Sara blinked slowly. “Ok, hot. But I had some plans for that chocolate and we left it back at Catco.” 

Kara came to a screeching halt mid air. Her face was burning up. “I have chocolate at home.” 

////

Alex stared at her screen and felt the pencil between her fingers snap. Just because she had a broken leg didn’t mean she should be stuck behind a desk damn it. She glared at the wall of screens at the DEO. All of them were playing on a loop the camera reel from Catco. The headlines split between, ‘Joker Dies!’, ‘Supergirl’s Girlfriend, Hero or Villain?’, and ‘Time Masters Reveal Themselves’. 

“Um...on the bright side she looks happy…?” Winn tried from his terminal. 

“Don’t...just don’t.” Alex cradled her head. God it was a mess. And her sister hadn’t told her she was dating anyone! Had she really been that caught up in her own romance to completely miss Kara falling in love with a fucking assassin from a different dimension?! 

Vasquez stopped by her desk and handed her a cup of coffee. “Cheer up Danvers, your sister’s got good taste at least.” 

It was a near thing when Vasquez dodged the flying cup of coffee. Alex was going to kill her sister, then bring her back to life just so she could do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter will be Supercat


	7. Supercat-And She's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, the flu went round the family and I had the worst writers block on top of feeling like crap...oh well I'm back now. Also I will totally be publishing a fluffy oneshot tomorrow or later tonight. But like this one...It just got way angsty really fast. Sorry. 
> 
> Prompt:saya4haji  
> Cat has stayed away as long as she can, the lie of finding a new challenge can't distract her any longer. She ran because her feelings for kara were getting too intense. But when she returns to national city intent on winning her heart's desire, damn her age, her public profile and Kara's side job, she is horrified and heartbroken to find kara is dating the overgrown fratboy mike! (Bonus points if carter appears)

Cat was still seething as she marched towards Kara’s apartment. How dare that third rate, tail end of a geriatric chicken, fire Kara. There had been a dozen alternate ways to go about the whole situation. Like stick Supergirl on camera proclaiming the threat so it was an interview not an article. Or use those lovely contacts as head of journalism to get additional sources for the junior reporter’s lead on attempted genocide. What about integrity, the burden of truth. Sweet lord Catco was a mess without her. Olsen had apparently been out gallivanting around doing devil knows what instead of running her company. She’d spent her entire day trying to put out fires and figure what the hell had been done to her company. 

She’d come back to National City to face her mistakes, tell Kara that she loved her. Fuck position, age, species, everything just tell the girl that she wanted her. Only to find apparently her idiotic excuses for human employees had fired the most promising employee and sent her company into a tailspin. So sure it was nearly midnight, but she had not walked into Catco that morning vowing to make things right with Kara. Just because of some unimportant morons, who would be out of work the moment she didn’t need them heating seats with their incompetence, her plans were not going to be derailed. 

As she walked down the dim, though not filthy, hallway to Kara’s apartment she internally rehearsed her speech. Afterall anything less than perfect was unacceptable. She would not bumble through a confession of feelings like some teenager high off grape juice and cotton candy. Raising her hand to knock on the door she was saved by the door opening and coming face to face with a man..boy. His eyes flickered down to her cleavage before rising to her face.

“Hello?” He smiled at her though his eyes were still looking. 

Cat felt herself twitch with the desire to verbally lambast him but held herself back. Clearly he was an acquaintance of Kara’s and she was trying to keep a generally positive tone to her visit. “I’m here to see Kara, I assume she’s in?” 

There was a thud as Kara came skidding into view looking like she’d had a bucket of cold water dumped over her head despite being completely dry. “Cat?” Her voice was full of disbelief as it cracked.

The man child cleared his throat. “I’ll see you after I get off shift Kara.” He gave a short nod to Cat and took the opportunity to stare at her chest...again before jogging down the hall. 

Cat resisted the desire to hit his retreating head with her heels. Instead she kept her gaze focused on Kara cataloguing the changes since she’d last seen her. She was pale, there was a certain slump to her build that wasn’t an act to hide her identity. Also a tension and tightness she’d never seen there before. Pushing it to the side she focused on the woman in front of her. “Kara, aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

It seemed to force Kara back into awareness as she stepped forward pulling the door the rest of the way open. “Cat what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be cliff jumping somewhere?” 

Cat stepped in and looked around the surprisingly large space. “I found that I had left things undone here in National City.” 

Kara folded her arms across her chest looking for all the world like she was holding herself together. “Ms.Grant why are you here?” 

“As I said,” She began.

“No.” Kara interrupted sounding just tired. “Why are you ‘here’, in my apartment?” 

Cat felt slightly off balance, this was not...it was not going how she had expected. Still it wasn’t off the tracks horrible so she persisted. “Because my unfinished business is with you.” 

Kara looked confused. “Cat you haven’t called, or emailed, or hell even texted. You just left. But you have unfinished business with me, now?” 

“Yes, I...it was perhaps unfair of me to disappear on you like that. You were, are one of my very few friends.” She began, yes friendship was a good place to start. Feelings could come later. 

“Friend?” Kara dropped her arms and let out scoff that bordered on sorrow. “I don’t know what you think friends do Ms.Grant, but they don’t just leave, for months. They don’t abandon each other.” 

Right...she might have screwed this up a lot more than she’d expected, shit. “I’m not particularly good at relationships of any kind Kara.” Honesty was the only way to fix this. Well she wasn’t a coward and wasn’t going to become one now. “I needed to leave National City because I needed to come to terms with feelings that were...complicated.” 

Kara frowned but her shape had softened some. “Why didn’t you say that? You just disappeared.” It was unmistakable after the years with Kara by her side, to not notice the hurt. 

“I’m aware you would have attempted to help if I’d gone to you with my problem. However you wouldn’t have been able to help, afterall I was dealing with my feelings for you.” Cat stood proudly, well that hadn’t been how she’d pictured this going but it was out. 

“Me?” Kara asked blinking in surprise. 

“Yes.” Cat made an aborted gesture with her wrist. “I’m sure you can see my difficulty with the entire thing. Not even getting into the issues of our gap in age, experience, but you were my assistant. Then not only that a Superhero with a new villain every week out to get you. You, quite frankly the idea frightened me.” 

“Superhero?” Kara squeaked shuffling her glasses up her face nervously. 

Cat sighed, honestly. “Kara I am not blind nor am I as stupid as the average sheep on the street. I’ll admit your act with the doppelganger gave me pause. But I am exceptional and that doubt didn’t last longer than a matter of days. I’ve been aware of your identity for some time now, Supergirl. Of course I understood my actions when I first realized were...hasty. So I gave you space to keep your secret.” 

Kara stared at her silently, thoughts clearly racing. Finally she spoke. “I have a boyfriend.” 

She raised a brow refusing to let that hurt. “You mean that man-child who opened the door and spent more time looking at my breasts than a drunk frat boy on spring break?” 

“Yes.” Kara blushed slightly but kept speaking. “His name is Mon-el, and we’re dating. So you need to go.” 

“Kara please, you’re so much better than that overgrown toddler.” She scoffed in disgust at the idea of Max anywhere near Kara. “Even if you don’t return my feelings you should dump him like last year’s trash.” 

Kara’s eyes hardened. “He’s like me Ms.Grant. Yes, he may have flaws, lots of them. But he tries, sometimes for all the wrong reasons but he does try. He’s not perfect, he never will be. But he understands, and he stayed.” There was a firm epiphysis on the word ‘stayed’. 

“Stayed? He tries? Please you can’t possibly think you deserve that sniveling Max.” Cat grimaced at how Kara sounded. For god’s sake it was unacceptable. “You are your own light Kara, you don’t need some man.” 

“Mon-el.” She crossed her arms. “And you don’t get to judge him Ms.Grant. You left.” Kara snapped true anger in her voice now. “You left because I was ‘complicated’ apparently. You couldn’t have told me that, or told me you were still alive. No you had to go ‘find yourself’ because it’s all about you isn’t it.” 

“Kara, that’s not--” 

“It is and you know it.” Kara drew herself up clearly upset. “You’ve said what you wanted to say so you’re going to listen for once. You left me, you were my touchstone and you left me.” She waved her hands in frustration. “I might have loved you, I don’t know. But you left! Everyone always leaves. My world is gone! My family is gone! My friends can’t even be honest with me. My sister doesn’t think I’m even really a Danvers. Everyone has left me, everyone.” She choked on the words. “But Mon-el, you’re right he’s everything you said he is. But he cares and he hasn’t left. So you can throw all the insults and barbs but he never left me and you did. So you don’t get to insult him or tell me to ditch him. Because you think you’re the only one it affects when you just leave like that?! Newsflash you’re not!” 

Cat spoke softly at the woman fracturing in front of her. “Kara, I didn’t...I didn’t think.” 

“Because you never do think about how it affects other people? You think you have feelings for me? If you did you would have cared enough to realize what you meant to me. But it was all about you. So now you think you can just sweep back in and what? That I’ll be grateful you’re interested in your lowly former assistant?” There were tears running down her face as she let her words pour out. 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that. You were never just some ‘lowly assistant’.” Cat snapped back. 

“You’re right, I’m not even that anymore. Because I don’t work for you anymore.” Kara stepped round her and yanked the door open. “Leave.” 

Cat startled at the dismissal. “You can have your job back, Snapper should never have fired you. I’ll be dealing with that man over squandering a story like the one you brought him when there were options.” 

“This isn’t about my job!” Kara inturupted. “You can’t just be a part of my life and make me care about you, show me who you are and let me in. And then just leave only to come back. You don’t get to play with me like that. I’m not some toy you can take out and put away again when you’re bored. I’m a person Cat! And you need to leave, now.” 

Cat didn’t know what to do with the shattered pieces she’d helped to create. She wasn’t an idiot, it hadn’t been her alone to bring the icon of National City this low. But she’d done as Kara said, she’d never bothered to think what her actions would do to Kara. Some love that was that ignored the one she professed, at least to herself, to care for. Nodding she stepped out of the apartment but paused looking back at Kara. “I’ve taken my position at Catco back, for good this time. Contact me if you need anything Kara. I won’t leave again and I am sorry.” 

“Goodbye Ms.Grant.” Kara choked out before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to reiterate I don't actually like Mon-el/Kara as a ship. And in no way do I think even in this fic that it's a healthy relationship. But from Kara's point of view he stayed while others left. So unhealthy/abusive as hell, but I can't see her just tossing him aside cause Cat decided to come back. And Cat's actions are fine, but for her to just expect for Kara to be amicable after her not reaching out is ridiculous. I mean in other fics of mine I've implied or stated that Kara is still in contact but that's fannon. In cannon we haven't been told that. So I went the angsty route with this one. I do actually like SuperCat. If this was a long fic with many chapters Cat would eventually prove she was going to stay. And like Kara would need to have her other relationships repaired enough to feel strong enough to end things with Mon-el. Kara/Lena would end up a brotp. But this one just screamed angst to me so...sorry. I promise if you give me another SuperCat prompt sometime to try not to go the angst route....probably.


	8. Supercorp-Build a Bear part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look something fluffy and not angsty at all! 
> 
> Prompt:cool_gal95 
> 
> "It wouldn’t be difficult to hire someone to shoot him with some green paint. Afterall a warning didn’t need to be subtle. The damned man could use some humility." Gold. Can this be a prompt please? I would love to see Superman knocked down a few pegs. Maybe add in Kara's outraged reaction.  
> "You shot my cousin?"  
> "I didn't"  
> "Lena"  
> "Okay yes, but it was paint"  
> "Green"  
> "He needed a message" ....or something

Kara hummed happily as she munched on a pot sticker. Everything was great! Lena had come over with potstickers and pizza. Not to mention Lena was willing to watch a documentary on parrots with her. It was excellent. “Thanks for watching this with me.” She smiled brightly at her friend, best friend really. She’d just never tell Winn that. 

“It was interesting, though I’m not sure I’ll feel any safer about flying if we watch that one about crows...they’re intelligence is impressive and frightening.” Lena’s brow scrunched up adorably.

Smiling Kara leaned over and poked her between the eyes. “You’ve got science plotting face.” 

“The possibilities for trained crows and ravens are endless. Did you know pigeons are better than radar for locating people lost at sea?” Lena looked up at her clearly excited about the piece of information, and it was a great piece of information. 

“I know right! I do not understand why public opinion turned against pigeons when they used to be war hero’s even during WWII!” She gushed, she loved birds. Always had since her first day on earth to the present. They were just...so free! 

Lena did that thing with her face, that she always did when she was listening to Kara gush. Kara was sure it just wasn’t fair how warm it made her feel. “Well we’ll have to see if we can find a documentary on pigeons then. And maybe L-corp could use them.” She turned thoughtful. “Really they’re intelligent animals.” 

“I love birds, when I first got to earth I’d never even seen a bird before!” She clicked off the title screen of the movie. The tv was on the news and she paused instead of turning it off at the sight of her cousin. Tilting her head to the side she watched in surprise at the video of him being shot by green paintballs. Paintballs, green. Turning to Lena she stared at the woman in disbelief. “You shot my cousin?” 

Lena bit her lip in what looked like an attempt not to smirk. “I didn’t.” 

Kara gave her her best disappointed pout. Really, like she wasn’t a human lie detector. And Lena was far to amused not to be guilty. “Lena.” 

“Okay yes, but it was paint.” Lena gave in giggling. 

Kara crossed her arms, she knew her friend had known exactly the emotion green paint would cause. “Green.” 

“He needed a message to get through that thick head of his that his behavior is unacceptable. And Bruce helped.” Lena mumbled the bit about Bruce at the end. 

She pushed her glasses up her nose. Really, of course Bruce had helped. He and her cousin were either thick as thieves or at each other's throats. “You didn’t need to do that, I was handling it.” 

“And it was making you miserable.” Lena pointed out kindly. “The sooner he understands that he was wrong the sooner you two can go back to saving the world together. His concern was that he had to warn me not to be evil. He just needed to know it wasn’t going to serve a single purpose. If I wanted to harm him I would have done it already. Also a bit of humility would do him some good.” 

“I…” Kara was rather touched that Lena had done it for her. Sure it was juvenile and everything but she’d taken offence at it for her. “Thank you, but please talk to me about it next time.” 

Lena grinned as she leaned in hugging her tightly. “I was thinking of a charity event where I donate a hundred dollars to the Children’s Hospital for every harmless paintball that hits the Man of Steel.” 

Kara sniggered at the thought of how ridiculous Kal would look if Lena did that. She bit her lip, “You know we shouldn’t encourage people to practice shooting us?” 

“It’ll be good practice at learning situational awareness and dodging. I mean honestly you two just let the bullets hit you assuming it’s safe. Consider it training.” Lena pushed her lightly. 

That was..that was a good point. “I suppose you better make it for any shots on either Super then.” 

“I’ll be sure to make it up to you.” Lena smiled mischievously at her. 

“More bird documentaries?” Kara asked excitedly. After all she loved bird documentaries and she loved snuggling with Lena. It always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Really it was great and she was always annoyed when she had to leave early on their movie nights. 

“More bird documentaries if that’s what you want.” Lena tucked some hair behind her ear. “Though with the flying there are some zoos with large bird exhibits.”


	9. Supercorp-Lena Knows..Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna be back up helping with the grandparents next week so updates might be a spot iffy. But I promise to get a couple out next week at the very least. 
> 
> Prompt:Poppers  
> \- Kara knows that Lena knows she's Supergirl. They have a sort of unspoken agreement on it. So she starts to casually use her powers around Lena. Small things at first. But really, Lena doesn't know at all.

Kara loved having Lena know that she was Supergirl. Of course Lena had figured it out, she gave her knowing quirks whenever she attempted to cover for her identity. She should have known she’d never have been able to hide things from Lena. She was just too smart not to figure it out. And Lex obviously had to have figured it out and told her. Honestly, the ‘steel’ joke at Clark anyone. So it had lead to it finally dawning on her she could stop acting human around her friend. Which was awesome, it was exhausting having to go slow enough, to eat reasonable amounts, not noticing things. Lena really was the best of friends. She came to a screaming stop in her flight. If Lena knew she could ask her out...sure she’d probably self combust but she could do it! Lena knew!

////

“Kara, the pizza is here could you get the door?” Lena called from where she was getting a new bottle of wine out of her rack in the kitchen. 

She frowned as she heard the door opening instantly. That was odd, she’d thought Kara was still in the bedroom. Oh well she must have missed Kara following her into the open area. Smiling she grabbed the corkscrew and turned to watch her girlfriend carrying the pizza in like it was sacred. She really was far to adorable for it to be fair.

////

As she walked back to her office from the R&D floor she pulled out her phone. Pulling up Kara’s number she sent her a quick text. ‘I hate to do it but I need to cancel lunch. Small explosion in the lab, nothing to worry about but a lot of paperwork.’ She really was bitterly disappointed. Well she had dinner with her girlfriend to look forward to. Really, she was just going to have to make sure there was extra food tonight since she’d be skipping it to work. 

Opening the door of her office she blinked in surprise at the paper bag on her desk. There was a bright post-it note on it. Plucking it off the bag she felt a rush of affection at the familiar handwriting. ‘Try not to work too hard, Love you!’ 

She shot out a quick ‘thank you’ before opening the bag to find her order from the Thai place. Cocking her head to the side she considered how Kara had known. Had Jess called her to let her know their plans would be changing? Because there was no way she’d have been able to beat her to her office, let alone grab her food and then beat her in the time it had taken her to get to her floor. Shrugging it off she made a mental note to thank Jess later. 

////

Lena grunted as she tried to right her desk. Another day, another assassination attempt. Why did they have to flip her desk over though? 

“I got it.” Kara said as she trotted in. 

Straightening up Lena gave her a curious look. It had been an effort in futility and mostly frustration that she’d even tried to budge the damn thing. “I’m sure you have it, but I have workmen who’ll be here later to fix it.” 

“It’s no problem.” Kara waved her off as she leaned down and flipped it upright and shifted it back into position….She did so without so much as the slightest sign of strain. 

Lena’s mouth dropped open. “You...how?” 

Kara puffed up slightly, “Well benefits of dating me.” She jokingly flexed her arm, her arm that showed an impressive amount of bicep. 

Her mouth went dry. Suddenly she found that getting a more..hands on appreciation for her girlfriend’s arms was the priority. Not figuring out how the hell a single human woman managed to move her desk. Afterall...biceps. Kara didn’t seem to be complaining about the sudden make out session anyways.

////

Lena bit her lip and considered her girlfriend as she lay in bed beside her. Her girlfriend was adorable, she was breathtaking, she was too good for the world. She was just marveling in the soft morning after glow. How was Kara’s soft snores cute? How? It just wasn’t fair. But unfortunately things were distracting her from this moment. Principally she could have sworn that during climax Kara’s eyes had literally glowed….

That just...that wasn’t possible. Running a finger over the top of Kara’s nose she considered. Definitely not possible, it must have just been her imagination. She was not manifesting her brother’s insanity. When Kara stirred she happily allowed herself to be distracted. Afterall, Kara Danvers was in her bed and trailing kisses along her neck. Everything else could wait. 

////

It was a niggling fear in the back of her mind as she went about her day. What if, what if she was losing it like her brother? She paged Jess. “Jess, please book an appointment for me with Dr.Claire.” 

Going back to her work she shook her head, she was overreacting, but you never could be too careful. 

////

Lena sighed in relief as she looked over the brain scans she’d insisted on. Nothing abnormal, she was perfectly within the normal range. She poured herself a glass of whiskey in celebration. It had probably just been stress and her imagination. 

“Hey babe!” Kara greeted as she came in with a bouquet of tulips in her hands. 

“Kara!” She stood and walked happily into her girlfriend’s arms. Reveling in the warmth and love she found there rested her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. Only it was as she breathed in that she realized she smelt smoke. Pulling back she looked over Kara. Not a hair out of place. “Did you report on a fire?” 

“No, Snapper has me working on a piece on the new park on third.” Kara said before launching into an account of her boss and coworkers. 

Lena kept her frown at bay. Something was wrong, regardless of brain scans. She’d just have to find a better doctor. Forcing a smile on her face she hugged her girlfriend close to her again. No fucked up piece of biology was going to ruin her life. Not when it was finally everything she’d ever wanted.

////

Lena curled up on Kara’s couch as she waited for her girlfriend to get home. They needed to talk. Whatever was going on she’d need someone who knew her to keep an eye out for other symptoms. Reaching out she grabbed the red blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it round her shoulders. She had never been particularly religious but she found herself praying to anything that would listen that Kara wouldn’t leave her over this. Not that she’d blame her if she did. 

Gripping the blanket tighter around herself she forced herself to focus on the feel of the fabric. It was almost silky instead of the usual fluffy fair Kara prefered. Frowning she stood up and shook it out and stared. It was a cape...it was a very red cape. If this was real…

“Lena? What’re you doing here? Are you alright, is something wrong?” Kara blurred to her side in a fraction of a second. 

She could feel the breeze from her speed buffeting gently against her. “You…” Lena forced control of her voice through sheer will power. “You left your cape.” 

Kara blushed as she accepted the fabric. “Oh gosh I was wondering where I left that. It’s harder to control my turns without it on. Where was it?” 

“Back of the couch.” Lena said blankly as she tried to understand what was going on. 

Kara beamed and darted in kissing her gently. “Are you ok though? You seem worried?” 

“I’m...I’ll be fine.” She cleared her throat. “Could you just hold me for a while, maybe talk about your other job for a while?” She needed more confirmation even if the evidence was standing in front of her. 

Kara quickly pulled her into her arms and down to the couch. “I can do that. Though that’s awesome you want to hear about Supergirl stuff! I mean when I date people it’s either all they want to hear about or they don’t want to hear it at all.” She nuzzled into the back of her head with a warm squeeze. 

“Huh, you usually tell the people you’re dating about your secret?” Lena found herself asking. 

Kara chuckled. “Since I started wearing the cape. It’s too complicated otherwise. But then you already knew and I didn’t even have to worry about it!” 

Lena nodded dumbly as she processed everything. She wasn’t insane, she wasn’t becoming her brother...it was going to take a few weeks for the sinking feeling to go away. Probably a few days to reconcile that she was apparently dating a superhero. For now she closed her eyes and soaked in the sound of Kara’s voice. It would be ok, Kara was still here, she was safe.


	10. SuperLane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for the wait! Real life happened and wow. Anyways I'm back and I have a few of these lined up for the next few days. I was super psyched for this one because it's my lone SuperLane prompt! 
> 
> Prompt: RiverSlayer  
> I've got a SuperLane prompt for you: Lucy comes back to National City and plans to surprise Kara and the others by showing up for game night, but when she gets there Kara is alone 'cause Winn and James are not talking to her over the Guardian thing, Alex is out on a date with Maggie, Mon-El is at the bar being a frat boy and Lena had to travel to Metropolis for business. And then Lucy makes it her mission to make Kara have a good night and fluff ensues

Lucy enjoyed the fresh air after the recycled stuff on the plane. Next time she was requisitioning a jet from the DEO. To hell with wasting department funds it would be worth it. There had been three babies on that flight...three! Not that she disliked children really, it was more that being trapped with them in a small contained space was...unpleasant. She’d swear even the parents disliked their own children after the experience. But none of that mattered now. She was in National City and back to the DEO. 

Having to deal with capitol hill had been exhausting, wrangling aliens again was going to be a breeze after the hell she’d been dealing with. Because of course funding and running a covert operation meant more red tape than was really comprehensible without experiencing it first. Next time she was sending J’onn to handle the vultures they depended on for their continued existence. At least the president was a competent woman. 

She felt a deep relief as she made her way through familiar streets in the back of a cab. It was game night and she’d planned her flight so she’d arrive in time to surprise everyone. An excited smile crossed her face as she planned on how to make her entrance. Nobody would be expecting her and it was going to be lovely to be back with her friends. 

Paying her fare she walked the familiar sidewalk up to Kara’s apartment. She took the stairs two at a time she headed for the door. After digging in her bag she pulled out the bottle of high end whiskey and the box of chocolate for Kara. Tucking the box under her arm, brandishing the whiskey she knocked on the door and smiled widely expecting a quick gust as the door was hauled open. Instead nothing...she knocked again and felt her eyebrows drawing in. Something was wrong. A room with a Superhero and a special agent in it should have opened almost immediately. 

 

Finally there was a click and the door opened and Lucy was faced with a pod version of Kara. Something was seriously wrong. But then Kara’s face brightened and she was being hauled into the familiar too tight hug. Lucy laughed deciding Kara just probably had had a hard mission. 

“Lucy! Oh my goodness you’re back! Why didn’t you call and let me know!” Kara squeezed ever so slightly tighter completely crushing the chocolate and whiskey against her. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Human.” Lucy wheezed. She gasped in a deep breath as she was released by a bashful Kara. 

“Sorry. It’s so good to see you.” Kara said while ducking her head. 

Lucy looked behind Kara at the oddly silent apartment, only one light was on. Looking back at Kara she spotted that her friend was wearing pajamas which was...not weird, but not normal for game night either. “Where is everyone? Am I early?” 

Kara’s face shuttered in a way Lucy wasn’t used to, and she really noticed the dark circles under her friend's eyes. The sloppy hair where usually Kara’s hair looked like a complicated masterpiece or a shampoo commercial. Overall her friend just looked downtrodden. Kara toed the floor. “Well Alex has a date which is really important! So of course she’s there. Then James and Winn…” Kara looked uncomfortable her eyes flickering to the side avoiding eye contact. “They have a new hobby so they’re busy. Then Mon-el is at the bar. He doesn’t like coming over since we broke up.” 

Lucy wished she could put her hands on her hips. “Right, well are you going to invite me in or I am going to have to drink this whiskey and eat the chocolate by myself?” 

Smiling almost shyly at her, Kara stepped aside letting her in. “I’ll get some glasses. If you want we could order some pizza?” 

“We should order some potstickers as well. If it’s just us we should treat ourselves shouldn’t we?” Lucy winked at Kara hoping to cheer up her friend. She was going to find out exactly what was going on that had caused Kara to be hurt.

Kara blushed as a wide smile split her face. “I’ll call! Still the same pizza order?” 

“Of course, I’ll get those glasses for the whiskey then.” Lucy offered as she headed into the kitchen. As she heard Kara calling in the order she observed the apartment with a keen eye. There were dirty dishes in the sink, a single plate and juice glass. Opening the cupboard she pulled out glasses before taking a quick peek in the fridge. It was entirely empty. That was...unheard of. A check of the freezer showed nothing but ice-cream cartons. Pouring their glasses she headed to the couch. She noted the blankets on the couch, the lightest coating of dust about the place. Something was fundamentally off.

Kara came over after hanging up. She happily curled up on the couch. “Do you want to play chess? Or checkers?” 

“I was thinking you could catch me up on what’s been going on while I’ve been out fending off those vultures at congress.” Lucy smiled putting on her best conspiratorial look while taking a sip of her drink. 

Kara hummed. “Where do you want me to start?” 

“How about that hobby you mentioned that James and Winn have gotten up to.” Lucy watched Kara’s face. Well, that instinctual lie was going to have to be put to an end. “And I’d rather hear it from you then in the DEO files. Because I see that eyebrow scrunch. No sense lying for them. What nonsense have they gotten themselves into?” 

Kara prodded at the edge of a cushion for a minute before replying. “Have you heard of The Guardian?” 

 

“No.” Lucy stared in horror. “They’re not that stupid are they?” 

Kara winced. “I only just found out, but apparently after I broke up with James he got Winn to help him with the armor and stuff.” She looked miserable. 

Lucy reached out squeezing Kara’s arm. “It’s not your fault. James has always done crazy dangerous things to get the shot with his camera. He’s always wanted to be a hero. And dragging Winn into it, they both should know better. I’ll be putting an end to Winn’s involvement at least. That’s a gross violation of his DEO contract.” 

“Please don’t fire him! He’s just...he wants to make a difference and he doesn’t realize how it’s not really helping.” Kara protested ready to defend her friends. 

Sighing Lucy scooted closer throwing her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “Honey they’re being idiots and are going to get themselves killed. National City isn’t Gotham, we have options for citizens who want to make a difference. Both of them are in positions where they could make a great deal of a difference if they wanted to but they’re squandering it so they can fulfill some sort of power fantasy.” 

“But they have stopped some low level criminals, and tried to help.” Kara protested. “And on Slaver’s Moon we’d have never escaped without Winn. He’s so important.” 

“And was he acting as DEO agent or a vigilante's sidekick when he did things that made a difference?” Lucy asked pointedly watching Kara bite her lip. 

“DEO agent….But he helped me when I first started helping as Supergirl! And I was a vigilante at first too.” 

“And did you start really making a difference before or after the DEO brought you in and Alex started training you?” Lucy nudged her shoulder. “And you have superpowers. I know you know that Batman has years of training with, technology that the DEO would kill for, and lives in a city where the police are helpless and corrupt. Your cousin started before there was an organization like the DEO and his arrogance in continuing to work alone is why you have better stats than him.” 

“Stats?” Kara asked tilting her head.

It took a lot of effort not to just kissed the confused look off her face. Lucy shoved that emotion down. She’d known she’d never be able to be more than a friend to the woman since she’d seen her looking at James. Though a small part of her whispered that that hadn’t worked out. Still nothing told her that Kara swung both ways so it was a pointless idea. Focusing on the subject at hand she rolled her eyes. “Remind me to get you the data tomorrow. Personally I’d quite enjoy, and I know Cat would enjoy, an article comparing the cousins. Criminals you apprehend are 80% more likely to be convicted than those Superman apprehends. This is of course because you’re a deputized member of a government agency making your arrests valid. Not to mention you fill out reports that are used in court as evidence. The chain of evidence is clear when you’re involved.”

Lucy enjoyed the surprised and touched expression on Kara’s face. “The rate at which you deal with Extra-Normal threats is higher than him actually. It’s just not publicised as much because you are better at diverting fights outside of civilian areas than he is. You contribute more to charity work than he does. In fact Supergirl clocks in around forty hours a month at hospitals, assisting school fundraising, and helping house bound elderly members around their homes. Which is sweet and I have no idea how you have time. That’s not even counting how you proactively provide security in conjunction with law enforcement at high risk events.” 

“But..the property damage and the villains who come just to be the ones who took down Supergirl. And sometimes it feels like I do more harm than good.” Kara’s shoulders slumped. 

“We calculated the infrastructure damage and the draw of villains you cause and the city still saves an average of 8 million a year of easily calculable benefits you bring in after subtracting for the damage. You are a positive effect on this city and anyone who tells you you aren’t just point me at them.” Lucy gave a dark look. “I’ll take care of them.” 

Kara blinked at her and her eyes watered as she stared at her before she was crying with her head pressed into Lucy’s chest. Startled Lucy quickly started rubbing her friend’s back. Oh there was going to be a reckoning for whatever had been going on. For now she guessed that comfort food and maybe some light hearted conversation with a comedy might be a good idea. Clearly Kara needed cheering up.

////

Lucy closed the door to Kara’s apartment softly. Her friend was still asleep and she hoped to keep it that way. She’d cleaned the apartment the night before after Kara had conked out halfway through the movie. Already she’d been using her resources to investigate the various stories Kara told her and she was ready to go on the warpath. And it seemed she had an unlikely ally. Well, in times of war the enemy of my enemy is my friend. 

Which is how she found herself marching into L-corp and flashing her credentials at a very protective secretary. Marching in she took in the CEO while she waited for the door to close. “Ms.Luthor, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Who are you exactly?” Ms.Luthor leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow. 

Lucy resisted a grin, oh she knew a kindred spirit when she saw one. “My name is Director Lucy Lane of the DEO. I’m sure you’re aware of my organization?” 

“Of course.” Lena scoffed lightly before standing. “May I ask what’s brought you to my office Director? Surely you have goons who could have delivered a warrant or questioned whether I was evil. You didn’t come here all the way yourself to see if I was a megalomaniac did you?” 

Lucy liked the woman instantly. They’d have to get drinks sometimes and compare notes, maybe a consulting position with the DEO in the future? The woman’s genius did proceed her after all. “Hardly, we have a friend in common that I think you have a vested interest in.” 

“Kara.” Lena said her eyes narrowing. “Is she alright? Has something happened?” 

“She’s currently asleep in her appartment. But I believe we’d both consider recent events as ‘something’.”

Lena sat down and folded her hands. “She’s my best friend, my only friend in the city actually. If she needs help I’m more than willing to provide it.” 

“I notice you haven’t asked why I would know her?” Lucy had no doubt that Lena already knew, but best to double check these things. 

A pointed look was reply enough, but Lena spoke anyways. “I’m not an idiot Director, her disguise is...minimalistic and completely pointless if one has interacted with both of her personas. And I would imagine Supergirl is someone you spend a great deal of time with Director.” 

Lucy gave a sharp nod but let Lena see how amused she was by Kara’s disguise. She was still disgusted with herself that she’d stuck her head in the sand on the matter. “Have you noticed her single greatest flaw yet?” 

Lena sighed leaning back in her chair. “You mean the image she presents?” 

“Exactly. Sunny Danvers.” Lucy felt her jaw tick. “Everyone sees her as perfectly well adjusted, kind to a fault, nothing but joy and kindness for everyone in the package of a physically perfect woman. Then once they realize her other side, well it get’s worse.” 

“When we first met I said a few...personal things. She understood, far too well to be what she presents herself as.” Lena said slowly. 

Lucy nodded. “Which is why she has so few friends. Afterall who can compete with that? Or for that matter who can resist falling for her?” 

“Ah, I assume you’re among her line of suitors then?” Lena asked looking amused. 

Lucy did not blush, she did not. “She’s my friend, anything else is wishful thinking that serves no purpose.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m fairly certain no one who gets that flustered by friendly flirting is completely straight.” Lena looked positively wicked as she tapped a finger on her desk. “Do let me know if you need assistance in that matter. You already are head and shoulders above Mike.” There was a distinct sound of disgust as she pronounced the name. 

“Anyways, her friends have been failing in their role. You seem to be a noticeable exception.” Lucy sat down across from Lena. “So I’ve come to ask your help in showing some idiots why hurting someone like Kara has consequences.” 

“What is it you want me to do exactly?” Lena asked. 

Lucy opened a briefcase and slid several pieces of paper across the woman’s desk. “Well first several NDA’s about the whole Supergirl and DEO situation. But after that if you could keep Kara distracted for the rest of the day.” 

“Distracted from what exactly?” Lena asked after giving a cursory glance at the papers. 

“From some errands I have to run. I have some calls to Cat Grant about her temporary CEO’s abysmal job. He doesn’t seem committed to the company, nor using the company to do what is right.” Lucy felt a fresh wave fury at James’s stupidity on the whole CEO debacle. “Then I believe I have a deputized alien, a top field agent, and a hacker of mine to discipline.” 

“You’re going to get involved between the sisters?” Lena sounded surprised. 

Lucy let out a huff of annoyance. “We both are aware that just because two siblings love one another does not mean they won’t cause each other a great deal of pain.” 

“True.” Lena flinched slightly. 

“Someone needs to make those two talk it out. And I’m sure we’re both aware that some apologies need to be made.” Lucy waited for the nod from Lena before continuing. “It shouldn’t take long to put the fear of god into this Mike or my wayward hacker.” 

“I’m sure I can think of something to keep Kara occupied with.” Lena said standing up and coming round her desk. 

Lucy stood as well and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure working with you Ms.Luthor. If you don’t mind I’ll have a lawyer stop by for the paperwork later today? And set up a formal meeting between myself as Director and you in your capacity as CEO in the near future?” 

“Of course, I’d be happy to discuss working together in future.” Lena said shaking her hand. 

“Good. You may want to let Kara know that you know about the cape? And I believe any evidence that she’s doing better than her cousin would be appreciated. Between us he’s an arrogant if charming prick.” 

Lena smirked. “I believe some of Lex’s old notes would make an excellent place to start, at least the ones from before he went mad.” The woman paused for a moment. “And I was serious about thinking you may have a chance with Kara. I doubt she’s as straight as she believes herself to be, but that’s just my guess. You seem like you’d be the sort of person I wouldn’t mind running into more often, including in the capacity as the significant other of my best friend.” 

Lucy studied the woman before her for a long moment. “I’ll keep it in mind.” 

////

Lucy smiled as she watched Winn working his way through an ungodly amount of paperwork on his extracurricular activities. He had an appointment with their lawyers after he was done. And she had a meeting with Alex in a few hours. By the time the meeting was over ‘Mike’ should be waiting for her in a cell. There was a great deal of community service in his future for his myriad of minor crimes. Pulling out her phone she pulled up a familiar number and dialed. “Hello Cat, I’ve been wondering if you’ve checked your stock prices lately?”

“Yes I believe you ought to do that as soon as possible.” 

“Also you may wish to know Snapper fired a certain blonde for failing to find enough sources on a piece warning the alien community of genocide.”

“Yes, all very classified and a massive time crunch that I’m sure could have used some assistance. Genocide is the sort of thing leaving to a junior reporter is just not done with.”

“Hmmm, published it online out of a sense of a desperation.”

“You’re welcome for letting you know.”

“Thank you for your time Cat, we’ll have to get coffee when you get back to town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda was a bit less on the fluff side then I think you wanted RiverSlayer, but this is sort of what I ended up with and it felt wrong to go and try and force fluff in. So hope you're ok with the changes. 
> 
> On the stuff with Alex I really just think she needs to find a balance on her role in Kara's life. The two of them have a super unhealthy dependency thing going on. I mean I love the sisters, and their scenes are some of the strongest on the show. But there is a lot of resentment and hurt that they've just not dealt with. And it comes bubbling up occasionally. Not to mention they are way too dependent on each other. I get they're best friends, but they need sibling counciling on how to function properly. They switch between being super close, even for siblings, and saying things that my siblings and I would never even consider. Like so far over the line.


	11. Supercorp-Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ally13  
> Here's my prompt: Established Lena/Kara- Lena tries to break up with Kara after one too many assassination attempts from Lex...(preferably happy ending).
> 
> ....it sorta has a happish ending? And wow I'm bad at writing fluff recently apparently. I'm gonna go hunt for something not even I can turn into angst in the document I'm keeping all the prompts on for tomorrow.

Lena stared at the remnants of her office. The police were still looking for the person who’d used a rocket launcher to blow her office to hell. She’d been in the labs with one of their scientists, who’d had a breakthrough with their latest air filtration system. It would be a massive seller in cities and in helping reduce pollution. She’d been so excited by the news that they’d gotten the simulations working that she’d rushed straight down to see for herself. Which is why she was alive. Supergirl hadn’t arrived in time to stop the rocket. Her jaw tightened as she stared at the charred remains of her couch. An hour later and Kara would have been there.

And that was the problem she’d been ignoring. How could she justify her own feelings over the life of the woman she professed, at least to herself, to love. She couldn’t, not any longer. Her last name was Luthor. It may not mark her as evil but it certainly marked her as dangerous. Just being in her presence was going to get her girlfriend killed. 

“Lena!” Kara came skidding round the blown out door and into the office. “I heard what happened are you alright!” 

She turned from looking at the destruction to the face of her girlfriend. “I’m fine, I wasn’t in the office.” As Kara ran her hands up and down her arms seeming to pat in an effort to reassure herself that she was there Lena knew what had to be done. “Kara.” 

Stepping back Kara blinked at her in confusion at the hard tone she’d taken. “Did something else happen?” 

Lena felt like she was watching herself through a pane of glass, muting everything. She couldn’t allow herself to comfort the woman she loved, because she was about to hurt her more. “The timing is unfortunate but you’re here.”

“The timing for what?” Kara reached out gently taking her hand and looking up at her with kind eyes.

Jerking her hand back sharply she kept her tone dismissive and cold. “We’re done. It’s been fun, but I can’t afford the distraction from my job anylonger. It’s time to break up.” 

Kara took a step back, hurt painting her face. “What? Lena what are you talking about?” 

“I’ll have Jess bring round anything of yours that’s in my apartment. I believe you left a sweater there last week.” Lena could feel her own heart being scooped out as she spoke, also why did she mention that sweater? But it was necessary to make Kara make that face until, suddenly she stopped looking like she was having her heart broken. Lena prepared herself for the anger, she hadn’t expected it but she deserved it. 

Kara squared her shoulders. “I don’t know what is going on, but I’m not going anywhere till you tell me why.” 

“I don’t have time for you.” Lena said with all the forced calm she could muster. 

“That’s bogus.” Kara stepped into her space. “I can tell something is wrong.” 

Lena swallowed and tried to remember why not explaining had been her first option. It wasn’t working, Kara was too stubborn. Also she absently reminded herself a reporter who’d been able to see her from day one. “It’s too dangerous for you, I won’t risk your life.” 

Her face softened at her words. “Lena it’s my choice. And I don’t care how dangerous it is, I’m not going anywhere. You’re worth so much more than that.”

“If you’d been here today you would have died! We met because I was almost blown up. How many times have you come close to death because of me?” Lena gestured sharply her panic starting to bubble up. 

“That doesn’t matter to me!” Kara replied moving as if to touch her though pulling back at the last second. “I’ve known the risk since I met you.” 

“The risk? My mother is out there somewhere and if you think she’s above hurting you to get to me you’re wrong!” Lena didn’t know how to get it through her girlfriend’s thick head that she was going to die if they didn’t break up. 

Kara looked actually insulted. “I’m more than aware of what Lillian is capable of.” 

“No you don’t! She would torture you!” Lena practically cried out.

“She already did!” Kara snapped. And then her face paled and she stepped back eyes skittering to the side. 

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. “Kara, what do you mean she already did?” That couldn’t possibly be right, there...Lena felt like she was going to be sick. 

“I…” Kara cringed. 

“Oh god.” Lena covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn’t even sure if Kara could hear what she was saying. “Why are you still here?” 

Kara gently took her hand. “Because I love you, and because I trust you.” 

Frowning Lena couldn’t find it in herself to take her hand away again. “I don’t…” God she couldn’t even articulate how wrong all this was. Her mother had hurt Kara! Lena glanced down to her hand where Kara was pulling it up. She looked at her in confusion as her hand was placed at the collar of her shirt. “Kara..what?”

“Just...please don’t hate me.” Her voice was soft and oh so desperately vulnerable. 

Lena’s brow scrunched further as she considered what on earth was happening. Waiting for Kara to signal her that she’d missed the point she began to unbutton her shirt. There was a sense of dread. What if she was going to see scars inflicted by her mother? It was ridiculous, she knew there weren’t any there just the night before. But this wasn’t logical. Her hands were shaking as she parted the top of the familiar shirt and stared uncomprehendingly at a very familiar crest. “oh.”

“I wanted to tell you. But I just...I waited too long.” Kara ducked her head in shame. 

A part of her wanted to reply but mostly Lena was going back through her memories seeing them in a new light. Now that she thought about it she could pinpoint several times she was fairly certain Kara had tried to tell her. And oh that put their interactions in regards to anything Luthor in a whole new light. No wonder Supergirl always seemed to be able to see into her soul, she was her friend. Lena traced the symbol with her fingers. “Why now?” She looked into Kara’s eyes.

“Because I’m involved no matter what. You can’t protect me from your family Lena. And you don’t deserve to fear for me getting hurt by things that can’t hurt me. And you have always deserved the truth.” She bit her lip.

“How much of it was real?” Lena dropped her hands to her sides before quickly crossing her arms and pulling back. 

Kara looked horrified. “All of it!” 

“Why?” She shook her head. “How could you possibly love a Luthor?” 

“Because you are kind and good.” Kara had a desperate honesty and rawness to her as she seemed to be begging her to understand. “You are smart, brilliant! I’ve never met someone as stubborn and infuriatingly self sacrificing as you before. How could I not?” 

Lena accepted the wordless invitation stepping into Kara’s space soaking in the warmth she could feel just centimeters away. “What did I ever do to deserve you Kara Danvers?” 

Warm arms wrapped around her then squeezing her just tight enough. She gave in melting against her and feeling something deep inside untwist. 

“I’m the one who has groveling in their future.” Kara said thickly while rocking them slightly. 

Lena smiled softly against Kara’s shoulder. “I always could use foot rubs, and there’s this little bistro in Metropolis.” She winced, her fingers gripping tightly to Kara’s shirt. “We’re not done with this conversation.” 

“I know, I have a lot of explaining to do.” Kara sounded sheepish. “But I will never leave you unless you truly want me to.” 

Lena let out a hollow sounding attempt of a laugh. “That will never happen.”


	12. Supercorp-Kara's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yv 
> 
> It's Kara's birthday and Lena and Maggie find themselves alone in the kitchen at one point. Because Maggie has great gaydar she recognizes Lena's big gay crush on Kara and calls her out on it. Kara listens in on the conversation with her super hearing. Later when Lena leaves, Kara brings her to her car. She tells Lena her secret birthday wish which is a kiss from Lena.

Maggie was working on her third beer and first slice of birthday cake, while leaning into the warmth of Alex’s side. The lovely bubbly feeling of alcohol running through her and the general happiness of the room. She hadn’t been this at ease in longer than she could remember. Tilting her head back she laughed as Alex started swearing as she tried to out race Kara and Winn at the Mario Kart. 

Wedging herself up off the couch she wandered towards the kitchen. She chuckled as she passed James who was cheering for Winn. Still laughing she headed for the cake. It really was the most delicious cake she’d ever had, of course Kara Danvers would have chosen it. “You here for another piece of this before Kara’s distraction of Mario Kart comes to an end?” 

Lena Luthor startled from where she’d been leaning against the counter sipping a glass of wine. “No, I’m afraid I eat with her too often to be able to afford the calories.” 

Maggie nodded in understanding, “Yeah, Little Danvers can eat like no one else.” She paused considering her latest brilliant idea. “I should convince her to enter some eating contests, I could make a killing betting on her.” 

“Your girlfriend would never allow it, secret identity protection.” Lena pointed out sounding slightly amused. 

“I’m sure I could convince. I do have my ways.” She waggled her eyebrows at Lena who just sipped some more wine while smiling at her. Maggie fell slightly more serious. “I am sorry about arresting you, it was nothing personal, but I am sorry about it.” 

Lena waved her off. “Please, you didn’t attempt to rough me up or throw any insults at me. There’s nothing to forgive.” 

“If someone tried to rough you up I can look into it for you.” Maggie said grimacing, it was likely someone had really. 

“I’m a Luthor, what do you think?” Lena returned her attention to the lively game going on in the living room. “You know I’ve never been to a birthday party like this one before. I mean just friends, cake, and balloons.” 

Maggie popped the cap off a new beer. She didn’t have anywhere to drive and was going to make the most of it. “Yeah I haven’t been to one like this since I was a kid. But it’s sweet. Very Little Danvers.” 

“She’s definitely special.” There was a soft, wistful edge to her voice. It was also clear the woman was staring at the back of Kara’s head. 

Maggie rolled her eyes, Lena Luthor was the most painfully obvious woman she’d ever met when it came to her crush. It was cute, if slightly concerning. Honestly if Kara actually had nefarious intentions she’d have been able to take advantage of Lena far too easy. But well it was Little Danvers. “Have you considered telling her you’re in love with her?” 

Lena actually choked on her wine before turning wide eyes towards her. “What?” 

“You’re not good at hiding it Little Luthor.” Maggie patted her on the back with some sympathy. “I mean I knew as soon as I saw you too together when I arrested you. But you’re gay can be seen from space.” 

Her pale skin showed the blush coating her face sharply. Lena’s eyes flickered to the back of Kara’s head and then back, her fingers fidgeting round the stem of her glass. “She doesn’t feel that way about me. I don’t blame her for that, I mean how could someone that good possibly love a Luthor?” 

“Oh you’ve got it bad.” Maggie just kept patting her on the back. “So you told Little Danvers then? I hadn’t realized.” 

“What? No, of course not. But if filling her entire office with flowers wasn’t a hint I don’t know what is.” Lena let out a sigh of defeat. “She’s my best friend and it’s more than I could have hoped for. My feelings are my own weakness.” 

Maggie just stared at her in disbelief. “You should really tell her.” Opening her mouth to say more she paused at the slightly flicker of something out of the corner of her eye. On second look she noticed Kara had just driven off the road in Mario Kart apparently for the second time in a row if the taunting from Alex was to be believed. And her ears were turning a truly bright shade of red. Smirking she decided on a new course of action. “Well I can see the appeal, the Danvers sisters really are special aren’t they?” 

“Yeah.” Lena took a long sip from her wine. “I mean she’s just so beautiful, and I’d give anything to get to feel her arms. It’s almost worth being nearly killed just for her to save me. That suit really is skin tight.” 

“I hear you, the black tactical suit of Alex’s really does it for me.” Maggie let herself trace the line of her girlfriend’s face with her eyes. “Though if it ever did work out between you two I don’t envy you, that girl would just never quit. Cause I know Alex is in shape, but she’s got nothing on Little Danvers. Girl would wear you down.” She gave a light hearted glare. “You won’t breathe a word of this to Alex, she’ll never let me survive if she knows I ever had a thought about her sister; even if it was before I knew it was her sister.” 

“Of course, you’d just get the silent judging eyes. I’d disappear into a shallow grave somewhere where I could never so much as see Kara again.” Lena set her glass down. “But I should be heading out, I have a meeting tomorrow morning.” 

Maggie raised her bottle to her in a salute. While Lena said her goodbyes Maggie meandered back to the couch with her cake and fresh beer. It was surprisingly difficult not to snicker as she watched Kara volunteer to walk Lena to her car. She glared at her beer, she’d grabbed one of the alien one’s. Handing the fresh beer to Alex and the cake to Winn she decided she’d probably had enough if she was having to prevent herself from snickering. 

Heading to the window she carefully slouched against the window frame, completely casually. Her positioning paid of minutes later as she saw Kara and Lena making their way to the sidewalk just below. It was cute how clearly flustered Kara was before she leaned in, and Maggie sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. Of course Kara was just saying something in Lena’s ear. Something interesting apparently because Lena’s face just turned the same color as Kara’s face. Maggie gave a subtle fist pump when Kara went in for the kiss. Turning away to give the two their privacy she sauntered over to her own girlfriend. “Honey you owe me a twenty.” 

“What? Why?” Alex looked up at her in confusion. 

“Who’s not in the room?” Maggie really did snicker then as she watched Alex’s face turn to one of horror. 

“I hate you sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request I'll do part 2 of the Superlane chapter tomorrow. Also I totally just posted a new short crack story titled Lena Luthor, Evil Overlord. I've had a lot of fun and it's mostly finished. So it will be having daily updates till it's done.


	13. Superlane-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! and the second part of the Superlane prompt as requested! I know it's short but it didn't flow right when I tried to make it longer.

Cat stared down at what had been her desk. She didn’t dare touch it...was that coffee spillage that had dried? Curling her lip up she glared at James who was sitting on the couch like a scolded schoolboy. “You will be taking this desk out and burning it.” 

He started to stand up but she froze him with a look. “Not now Owen, sit.” Cat waited until he had dropped down again before speaking. “It’s time you learned the first thing about running a company instead of whatever in the hell you’ve been doing.” 

She turned her attention to where Snapper had finally arrived. Good, she had a lot of damage control to do and was in need of a new assistant. “Finally, the next time I summon you I expect you to be here before I finish the order. That is if you’re still an employee by the end of this conversation.” 

Snapper seemed to puff up in indignation. “You found yourself while you were away?” He asked rather snidely. 

“No, as a matter of fact I would still be off enjoying my first vacation since I was a child except I got a concerning phonecall. You wouldn’t happen to know what they informed me of?” She asked daring him to try and throw someone else under the bus. 

He scoffed. “You’re not here cause I fired Ponytail. And if you are she’ll be back in a couple weeks tops. Kid needs to learn the ropes and you went and gave her idea’s.” 

She raised a brow and considered his position. “Go on.” 

“Kid’s got talent, but she’s still acting like a secretary not a reporter. She’ll hunt down the biggest story of the month. You need anything else or can I get back to what you pay me to do?” He crossed his arms waiting for her pronouncement. 

Cat decided he got to survive on her staff then. He hadn’t just taken out frustration on her protege out of spite as she’d suspected. “Yes you have work, though know if you pass over a chance at a story of a Luthor attempting genocide in my city ever again, just to teach a lesson to one of my reporters, you’ll be out on your ass faster than you can snap those fingers of yours.” 

He grunted and left the office. Cat turned her attention to Olsen and considered what to do with him. “Tell me Owen, why is the Tribune the only part of my company not in disrepair since I left you the reigns?” 

“The numbers have barely dipped.” He muttered. 

“Did you just try to get snide with me?” She narrowed her eyes.

“No.” He winced at her tone. 

She leveled her glare known to cow anyone. It wasn’t disappointing to watch him cringe. “Because my exceptional staff is the only reason this company still exists apparently. Tell me Owen, what exactly have you been doing? Because my time is precious, but apparently you’re going to waste it by informing me of everything you have done, or rather not done while I was gone. After this you can get back to taking pictures because apparently that’s the only thing you’re qualified to do for this company.” 

////

Lucy hummed as she passed Winn who was still filling out paperwork. He looked truly miserable and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Her meeting with Alex had gone well. It had taken the words ‘do you realize you’ve hurt Kara’s feelings?’ for Alex to be all business and to leave to go find her sister. She shook her head, those two would be fine. So would the boys once they got their power fantasy beat out of their heads. 

Unlocking the door she headed into the room with Mon-el. Ah, this was going to be lovely. “Mon-el of Daxam. I hear you want to be a hero?” 

He looked her up and down before putting on, what she was sure was intended as a charming smile. “You heard right.” 

“Between your community service hours I’ll expect you to report to the DEO for formal training. Supergirl will no longer be monitoring you.” She snapped. “And lesson one, you don’t flirt with your superior officers.” 

“Wait what?”


	14. Supercorp-Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!....which is entirely cause I found a thing I'd written months ago and figured 'what the heck.' So have some Supercorp that nobody prompted me with but I had laying around. I happened upon it while organizing my Supergirl fic files last night. Which fun fact I tend to be a bit uptight about my fic files, they're color coded and dated. If you want to find out why go read some of the Clexa fic I've written under my other pseud RhinoMouse. I'm a fan of long complicated plot fics that require an unholy amount of planning and outlining. These Supergirl fics are my way to give my brain a break and to just have some fun. 
> 
> For tomorrow I'm not sure which prompt I'll write...I do have a Sanvers one I've been meaning to get to soon. So probably that one.

Lena woke up slowly and stared at the ceiling. That was not her ceiling. Grimacing she forced herself to sit up. The inside of her elbow pinched at the IV. Following the tubing she realized she was in a hospital. It took some effort, her entire body ached but she managed to get herself back so that she was leaning back. Huffing she looked around for a clue about what had happened. She was definitely bruised, maybe a car accident? From how she felt she was going to be miserable. Lord she was moving to National city and renaming her company in a week, she didn’t have time for this. Moving to hit the button to call for a nurse she paused. There was bouquet of plumerias on the table. Actually there were several get well cards as well and an incredibly tacky balloon with a bear on it. 

Something was wrong, really wrong. No one had or would ever get her gifts. At least not anything that wasn’t expected as the CEO of the company. So actually sweet gifts meant something was wrong. The sound of footsteps from the door diverted her attention the doctor was flipping through a chart when he spotted her. “Mrs.Luthor, you’re awake.” 

Her spine straightened against her will at the title ‘Mrs.’. “Doctor.” Her voice was relatively hoarse. 

He moved grabbing a cup of water for her and sticking a bendy straw in it before handing it over. “Here, you’ve been unconscious for eight hours now.” 

“What happened?” She asked taking a sip. Maybe the gifts were from the former patient and the title a mistake? That made much more sense than anything else. 

He rolled a stool over and sat down. “You were attacked and shot with an alien gun. We’re not entirely sure what it did. You’re x-rays and the cat scan came back clean. As did the MRI so we’re hopeful there are no long term effects. But you never know with these off world weapons so I’ll want to be through on checking you over now that you’re awake.” He pulled out a pen light and leaned in and flicked it on. “Would you mind looking over my shoulder for a minute.” 

She quietly went through with his quick checks of her breathing, eye movement, and reflexes. He finally sat back down. “Well everything seems in order. Just going to need for you to confirm some things for me. Your name is Lena Luthor?” 

“Yes.” 

“And what’s the date?” 

“September 8th 2016.” 

He paused but then made a quick note. “Where are you?” 

“The hospital in Metropolis.” Lena frowned, something was wrong. He wasn’t telling her what but something was off. 

“Right,” He made a few more notations. “I think we found what the device did. I’m going to order some more tests and would like to keep you here overnight for observation.” 

“What’s going on doctor.” She asked stiffly. 

He gave her a kind smile, it was so unexpected she didn't’ know how to respond to it. “The date today is May 2nd, 2020.” 

Lena sucked in a breath. “You’re lying.” 

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a cell phone, or well what she knew to be a cell phone but not a model she recognized. That more than the date displayed on it convinced her the man was telling the truth. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. A distant part of herself recognized a panic attack. But that didn’t mean she could stop the waves of from stopping any more than a rock could prevent the ocean from covering it. Her breath was coming in sharp choking gasps.

And then she was surrounded in warmth. Her hand was held against the warmth and she could feel a rhythmic thudding of a heart under her hand. The smell of sunlight if such a thing could have an actual scent filled her nose and a soothing pressure on her back fell into place. Slowly she found herself coming back to the world. As she came back into awareness she realized a woman was holding her. She started to stiffen only to feel the woman pull her into a hug. “Welcome back, you’re ok. You’re safe.” 

Almost against her will she found herself sinking into the offered warmth. Everything was screaming that she was showing weakness and she needed to pull herself together. But her body simply didn’t seem to care. A kind voice murmured into her ear. “You’re alright, I got here as soon as I could.” 

She wasn’t sure how long passed before she managed to center herself and pull back. The woman who had been holding her was not a nurse. In fact she looked rather like the fantasy of a librarian she’d had as a teen. “Thank you.” She found herself saying stiffly. 

The woman’s open face turned concerned. She reached out grabbing her hands. Lena stiffened further. Instantly the woman released her. “Lena what’s wrong?” Turning to the doctor the woman’s voice was stressed. “Is she alright? You said she would be fine outside some bruising.” 

The doctor held up his hand. “I said there was nothing to indicate any complications and everything pointed towards no serious issues. That said she’s lost around four years of memories.” 

“What?” the devastation in that single word from the woman’s mouth cause Lena to pull herself inwards. She didn’t know what was happening and she needed to be in control. 

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude but I have a company to run. Who are you? And why are you giving this woman private information to her doctor?” She demanded. The look of hurt on the woman’s face did not make Lena wish to take her words back...not at all.

“My name is Kara.” The woman, or well Kara said slowly. “I’m...Gosh this is odd. I’m a reporter at CatCo world media and your wife.” 

Lena’s eyes slowly traveled down to her own left hand to see a simple silver band around her ring finger. That was...looking over at Kara...her apparent wife she opened her mouth and then closed it. She married a reporter? Hell she found someone willing to marry her at all?

The doctor took a step closer. “I’ll need to run some more tests, but hopefully your memory will return to you with time. In the meantime your wife should be able to help reassure any concerns you may have. I’ll go fill out the orders for the tests.” He looked over at Kara. “Please keep her calm as possible.” 

As he left Lena was left studying her hands in fascination. She was not prepared for this. But she was a Luthor and Luthor’s did not back down. Clearing her throat she faced her...wife. “Am I still CEO of Luthor Corp?” 

“L-corp actually.” Kara said with soft smile. “You renamed it not long after your move to national city.” She reached up shifting her thick glasses frames. “The company has expanded to an additional three countries since I’ve met you. Stock prices have doubled. You were named Time Magazine's person of the year. You’re green initiatives have been incredibly effective as both cost and environmentally beneficial. Last month you signed a contract with NASA to work on launching their first manned mission to Mars. You’ve been working late since you signed the contract, it’s why..” Kara swallowed thickly. “It’s why you were on that street corner by yourself when you were shot.” 

“I...I succeed?” She found herself asking softly in awe. 

Kara smiled widely at her. “Of course! You’re brilliant, L-corp has never been more successful. The competitors can barely keep up.” 

God she would not cry. Sucking in a breath she found herself asking. “I...am I amicable with Supergirl?” She felt her hands twist up in the thin blanket over her lap. Part of the move’s goal had been to prove a Luthor and Super could coexist peacefully. 

“You’re friends.” Kara said slowly seeming to pick her words with care. “She’s saved your life several times, and you’ve saved hers more than once.” Reaching out Kara oh so carefully touched the ring around her finger. The simple silver band. “If you twist this along the inlaid grooves it releases a high pitched sound very few beings can hear. It was the only piece of jewelry you wore regularly so we thought it was best for a signal so you could call her if something went wrong.” 

Lena choked back a sob of relief and disbelief. Shaking her head she pulled her hand back. “That can’t possibly be true.” 

Kara frowned before diving into her purse and pulling out her phone and quickly searching for something on it before turning it and showing her an image. Lena gaped. It was a selfie of what was clearly her and the girl of steel. Hesitantly she reached out till her finger touched the screen. “You’re not lying to me.” 

“I promised never to lie to you Lena.” Kara said softly, like she was speaking to a spooked animal. Lena realized in a way she was. 

“How did we meet?” She finally asked. Information, she needed information. 

Kara beamed at her. “I was shadowing Clark Kent for an interview shortly before the renaming ceremony. Over the course of several interviews we became friends. Then well I had to stop interviewing you because it was becoming a conflict of interest.” Kara blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. “You were upset when a different reporter showed up and called me. I think it was the most awkward conversation of my life having to tell you I couldn’t report on you because I couldn’t be unbiased due to a crush.” 

This woman couldn’t be for real. She just...gods she was adorable. “I assume the conversation didn’t end badly for you?” 

The blush grew. “No.” She squeaked. “It went very well. We dated for around six months, and then well um...my cousin was particularly disapproving. Family dinner did not...it didn’t go well. After everyone left we broke out the whiskey and thanked the stars our kitchen table was still in one piece. And well...we got a bit too drunk and I asked you to come marry me so no one could say anything bad about us dating.” Kara’s face was bright red now. “You thought that was excellent and we dragged my sister and her girlfriend down to the court house. Course it was closed but you had the judge’s private number and called him. And we kinda got hitched. Media had a field day of course when they realized. Though we told them we had a private ceremony.” 

Lena could picture it, she’d always had an impulsive side, especially when drunk. It was partially why she avoided being intoxicated. That and memories of her father’s drinking. “And we...are we happy?” She asked nervously. 

“The happiest.” Kara said immediately and with an absolute bone deep certainty. 

////

Lena had been home for a day and was still feeling off. Everything was so different. First why on earth was she living in this apartment? Not that it wasn’t perfectly lovely and didn’t feel more like home than anywhere she’d ever lived. But there wasn’t even a doorman. The lack of security made her feel antsy and uneasy. Still the photos around the apartment didn’t lie. She pulled up her new, or well new to her, tablet and scrolled through more financial charts on L-corp. 

Kara hadn’t been lying when she’d said the company was doing well. Jess had organized a financial listing as well as links to every article written about the company to be read before a detailed summary of her actions. Everything seemed good, and it made her uneasy. Nothing could be this perfect. Sure from the paperwork it seemed her mother was in jail now for somehow even more crimes than her brother. And the expenditure list for security was troubling. But she was sitting in a room with everything she’d ever wanted as a child. A family of her own, hell they had a dog. Victory with her family’s company. Just...she didn’t trust everything. 

If she had a diary it would have been immensely helpful. Sadly she’d know from a young age a diary was just a tool for others to use against you. She’d attempted to go through her photos on her phone. That had not...she’d stopped after the tenth photo of Kara that was clearly incredibly private. Though she had to hand it to herself, her wife was gorgeous. 

That was the other thing. The marriage didn’t feel right. Not that Kara wasn’t lovely. She was...she was kind, clearly knew her well, was beautiful and intelligent. But some parts of the relationship didn’t quite fit. For instance why on earth would anyone take the Luthor name? That screamed financial or media coverage gain to her. Then the fact Kara didn’t wear a wedding band. 

She startled as the large white dog Krypto jumped up onto the couch beside her and woofed at her. Cautiously she reached out and patted him on the head. His fur was soft and silky, his Super scarf proudly tied round his neck. Smiling just slightly she began to scratch her fingers through the fur behind his ears. Clearly deciding that was excellent Krypto flopped down resting his head in her lap. “You’re not lying to me are you?” 

He looked up at her balefully with his big brown eyes. 

Laughing she sighed. “I’m talking to a dog.” She scratched between his shoulderblades. “Now why was the only condition for going outside by myself to take you with me? You don’t seem like a particularly dangerous guard dog. No offense.” 

Turning her head round she heard someone unlocking the door. Her spine straightened as Krypto launched himself off woofing excitedly by the door. Standing she brushed the wrinkles out of her jeans...gods she was not used to owning comfortable clothing. 

“Hey!” A short, dark skinned woman with a bright smile entered. Lord almighty they were multiplying. Had she found a cult of happiness or something? 

“Hello, you are?” Lena asked carefully. 

The woman let out a whoosh of air as Krypto lept up setting his paws on her shoulders and licking her face excitedly. Shoving him off she groaned. “Down boy, you know you’re not allowed to do that.” Stepping in the rest of the way she shut the door before finally making eye contact with Lena. “Maggie Sawyer, Kara called me and asked me to stop by.” 

“Why would she do that?” Lena narrowed her eyes. 

Maggie tilted her head. “She said you lost some memories...how long exactly did you lose?” 

Lena’s face twitched. “I was just about to move to National City last I remember.” 

“Well damn, that calls for some whisky.” Maggie turned straight into the kitchen and began rooting around before holding a bottle aloft. “Not sure if Kara told you but don’t go for the yellow whiskey bottle it’s deadly to us humans.” She grabbed two glasses and headed over to the living area. 

“Why on earth is there poisonous whiskey in the house?!” Lena exclaimed surprised by that tidbit. She’d joined a cult hadn’t she? 

Maggie sighed while setting the drinks down. “Damn. Right, I’ll help you fill in some blanks. First off we’re family.” 

It was a cult. Lena sat down planning on contingency plans to get out of the crazy cult...or not, it was a reasonable explanation for the beautiful, kind wife willing to take her cursed last name without blackmail, or a double life being involved. That bore some thought...she could fake it? It seemed like a nice life after all. “And how’s that exactly?” 

The woman poured two generous glasses of the alcohol. Which..points to the cult not having anything against alcohol. Or sex, she fought down the memories of the photos she’d found on her phone. She could see why she’d have joined a cult that allowed her vices and offered acceptance. 

Maggie held out the glass. “I married the other Danvers sister. So we’re in laws technically. We are united in dating the biggest self sacrificing idiots on the planet. I swear they should come with a warning.” 

Lena took a drink and sighed at the flavor of her favorite brand. Not a cult then, probably. “So planning on telling me why there’s poisoned whiskey in the apartment? Also is there anything else poisonous in here?” 

Leaning back Maggie sighed. “Kara left out a lot didn’t she?” She held up her hand. “I get why she did, but I’ll have words for her. Anyways it’s for aliens. I doubt you have much in the way of alien drinks or food about the place, but if Mon-el’s been here recently he might have tried to stash some more of the stuff around. So if you don’t recognize it ask Kara.” 

“And Mon-el is?” Lena asked curiously. 

Maggie made an annoyed face. “He’s a frat boy in alien form. You hate him because he’s Kara’s ex and when they were dating he treated her like crap. But now they’re friends so we have to put up with him.” She gave her a look of commiseration. “Though he’s nothing for you to worry about. Kara’d sooner cut off her arm then hurt you. But retrospective murder for past assholishness doesn’t take that into account.” 

Lena raised a pointed brow. She’d never been the sort to share so it was impressive she hadn’t had the manchild killed. “So I’m friendly with aliens now?” 

“Kara really skimped details didn’t she?” Maggie reached over and added more whiskey to her glass. “Look you’re still in the ‘you know it’s prejudiced of you but you’re scared of aliens stage’ right?” 

Her throat closed up. “I don’t have problems with aliens, I just want to know that I can protect myself.” 

“Right.” Maggie pointed towards the dog, who was resting his head in her lap. “He’s an alien.” 

Lena’s hand froze where it had been absently scratching the white fur. “What?” 

Krypto changed position looking at her with his head cocked to the side one ear lifted slightly. “Yeah he can hear the change in your heartbeat.” 

“Security system.” She said slowly while carefully lowering her hand and patting him so that he went back to relaxing. 

“Yup.” Maggie took a swig of her drink. “He’d hear, smell or see any threat long before it got to you. And if they did get to you well...think Superman only not an asshole.” 

Lena looked at the woman in surprise. “You don’t like Superman?” 

“Ah, you don’t remember that bit. Right Superman is an asshole and honestly if it wouldn’t break my foot I’d have kicked his ass years ago. He and Supergirl have been on the outs since well...you.” 

“Me?” Lena asked in horror. Dear god she’d gotten involved with the Supers on that fundamental of a level. 

“Drink.” Maggie ordered. 

Lena didn’t question it and drained the glass in one go. “What?” 

“Knowing Kara she hasn’t told you because she’s hoping you’ll figure it out on your own and have time to process properly, or she just forgot...you never know with her. But you’re married to Supergirl, congrats.” Maggie refilled her glass. 

Lena downed it in a single go as well. “I…” She felt her face burning at the memory of the pictures on her phone. Sweet lord that was a Super in her bed...that wasn’t...god she’d have to check the encryption on the phone. No one could ever see them. 

“Yup.” Maggie leaned back setting the bottle down. “You my friend are now a part of the Super family.”

“That’s why she doesn’t wear a wedding ring.” Lena murmured. A hero could never wear something like that without ending up on the cover of every tabloid and website ever. 

“Oh that, no she wears a bracelet. Kryptonian custom for matings.” Maggie took a drink from her glass. “Look I don’t know how this is going to go but you should know some basics. You’ve got allies and family that will stick by you no matter what. Your wife would die for you without question. Like my wife has her entire science division working on counteracting the weapon that hurt you.” 

“Why?” Lena felt herself getting choked up. “How did this all happen?” 

Maggie smiled at her kindly. “Kara is what happened. You asked her to give you a chance and then nearly got yourself killed trying to prove that you were a good guy. By the end of a month of knowing you the two of you were friends to the point she nearly died saving you. After that it just happened.” 

“But...I’m sorry it’s just...how..how is this real?” Lena found herself asking. It ached to show this side of herself. The whiskey and the odd familiarity and genuine loss of control were why she was even opening up that much. 

“You’re a good person.”


End file.
